Panem High
by HarrisonCraigLover
Summary: Modern Day fanfic. Cashmere and Gloss aren't siblings and neither are Katniss and Prim. Haymitch is a teenager. Join the group of friends Katniss,Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere, Annie, Foxface, Madge, Rue and Prim as they crush on the popular junior boys Peeta, Gals, Gloss, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Rory, Haymitch and Vick. Story is better than summary. Welcome to Panem High! Major OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a new story I'm writing and it's a modern day version where the Hunger Games go to high school! They're all juniors. Throughout the story I will be focusing on numerous point of views.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**KPOV:**

Hi my name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 years old and I go to Panem High school. I'm an only child and live with my Dad and Mum. I have a good group of friends but you'll meet them later. Today is the first day back at Panem High. I'm a junior now which leads to many new privileges. For example: We can ride our cars to school, we can sit in the cafeteria and most importantly we get free periods! Just think 2 whole hours 3 times a week my friends and I can stare at the 'it' boys.

"Hey honey, it's time to come downstairs. We have a special breakfast waiting for you." Dad tells me. I love my Dad and Mum so much! My mother is a doctor and my father is a lawyer; there both the best you can get. They get paid lots of money hence why we live in a mansion and I get a whole floor to myself!

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I reply back to Dad. I quickly make my bed and take a shower. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put a white and blue ribbon in my hair (I just got the position of the head cheerleader so it's tradition for the head cheerleader to have the ribbon in her hair). I then change into a white floral dress that hangs just above the knees and needs a white camisole underneath. I grab my bag I packed yesterday and sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where the folks sat and I sat in the middle of them and started shovelling down my bacon and eggs.

"So Katniss, excited for your first day back?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah Ma. Can't wait to see my friends." It's true. This summer we went to Brisbane Australia. It was so cool visiting south bank. And Brisbane was so beautiful I made some good friends there. Dad and Mum keep on glancing at each other and I ask

"Is there something that I should know about?" I ask.

"Well as a congratulations on getting head cheerleader, we got you these." Dad hands something metallic to me and Mum covers my eyes while leading me out the door. Mum pry's her hands off my eyes and I stand there shocked. My parents have bought me a red, shiny new sports car!

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much!" I say hugging Mum and Dad.

"That's alright sweetie. Now hurry up if you want to socialise with your friends." I'm not exaggerating when I say my parents are the best! They don't ground me and understand modern day society (unlike most parents). I toss my bag in the passenger seat and jump into the driver's seat and race down to school. A 5 minute drive and I'm at school. My eyes immediately spot a group of girls (10 of them to be exact) I get out of the car door and all of their heads turn around.

"KATNISS!" They all scream running towards me. The first one to get to me and pull me into a hug is Clove. She's small and has long brown hair (that's in a fish braid); Everyone follows after her; Glimmer, Cashmere, Annie, Foxface, Johanna, Madge, Rue and Prim. Let me describe them for you: Glimmer is tall and has strawberry blond hair and gorgeous green eyes, Cashmere has platinum blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, Annie has chestnut red hair and deep sea green eyes, Foxface (no-one knows her real name) has fiery red hair and amber eyes, Madge are she has blond hair and crystal blue eyes, Johanna had short brown hair in a boyish cut but had the most beautiful brown eyes ever, Rue had curled black hair and rich brown eyes and finally Prim, she's a beauty; straight blond hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea. We were all different but excelled in something. Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere and I were cheerleaders; Annie was on the swim team; Johanna and Foxface were in the track team; Madge was a musician; Rue was a dancer (I was a secret dancer, no-one knows) and Prim is a going to be a doctor. After I gave them the 410 on my Australian trip we talked about our little interests. Glim, Clo, Cash and I were talking about who would be the new head when I lowered my head so they could see the ribbon on my head. They saw it and told all of our group. We started jumping and hugging.

"That means that today at lunch you have to change into you cheerleading outfit so everyone knows you're the head." Clove tells me excitedly. Another tradition, this one I didn't know if I wanted to show. Normally the head is a snob but I don't want to be. While we are talking some more about cheerleading and the advantaged of me being head cheerleader when we heard a car and saw a yellow sports car park next to mine; then, they came in. The 'it' boys; they are the most popular and hottest boys in the school. There's Peeta, Gale, Cato, Marvel, Gloss, Thresh, Rory, Vick, Brutus and Haymitch .

"And here they enter." I mumble to myself.

"Gale looks fit." Madge starts.

"Finnick's looking damn sexy." Annie says licking her lips.

"Marvel is hot!" Glimmer says.

"Give me a piece of Cato!" Clove sighs.

"Haymitch has definitely taken a piece of my heart." Johanna winks.

"Vick has worked out and is looking sexier than ever!" Foxface adds in.

"Thresh is so kind and caring. Oh and hot." Rue blushes.

"And Rory, oh I wish he noticed me." Prim sighs.

They never take their eyes off them. I only had eyes for Peeta Mellark though. He's slightly taller than me. Has ashen blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost into for eternity. But I don't like him for that! He's so nice and accepting, he always put others before him and he's great with children and he's the head of the wrestling team! But who a am I kidding? He would never like me ever. I just have to accept that. We all do.

"Come on guys! We need to get our lockers and our timetable." Another advantage of being a junior. We get the top lockers. We head the front office passing the 'it' boys (I don't look but my group does and giggle). We (well should I say I. The girls are probably staring at the boys) get to the front office and the secretary smile at me.

"Katniss! How was your summer?"

"Great thank you. Can I please get my locker and my schedule?

"Why certainly! And good job on getting head cheerleader. I bet your mother was so proud of you." The secretary hands me over 2 pieces of paper.

"Thanks and she was." I leave and find that the girls are flirting with the boys. I roll my eyes and head off to the school entrance. My locker is 322; I look for the lockers and finally find 322. I look at it and realise that this is _the_ locker to have. It's reserved for the head cheerleader and you get a full locker (not one you have to share). I open it and put my books in my locker and then check my schedule.

_Monday:_

_Home Room- C5_

_Period 1-PE_

_Period 2- Maths_

_Period 3-Home Economics_

_Period 4- Lunch_

_Period 5- Free_

_Period 6- Study_

I get my stuff for PE and close my locker and head over to C5 (which incidentally happens to be near my locker. I go out the back entrance and head over to the girls (who are still flirting with the boys while Peeta is looking awkward by himself).

"Hey girls, unless you want a detention from Ms Trinkett you better get you asses to the front office. I guess same goes for you guys." I say. They all head over to the front office except for one, Peeta.

"Guessing you've already got your stuff." Peeta says.

"Yeah you?" I reply

"Yep. I got homeroom in C5 and then PE."

"Same!" I exclaim.

"Cool. So what locker did you get?" Peeta asks me.

"I got 322. You?"

"459. Hey isn't 322 for the head cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on! You've got the blue and white ribbon in your hair! Katniss you're head cheerleader?"

"Yes." I reply sheepishly.

"That's great! You deserved it! Come on. Let's find my locker." Peeta says.

"Ok." We walk around the school trying to find his locker and making small talk. We find it 5 minutes before the bell rang; which gave us enough time for Peeta to unload his bag and get his PE gear. We walk to C5 and our homeroom teacher is Cinna.

"Hey Katniss and Peeta!" Cinna yells out.

"Hey Cinna." We reply. We go sit down next to Cato for the half an hour of homeroom.

"What do you guys have first up?" Cato asks. Cato has short dirty blond hair and some _huge_ muscles!

"PE." We reply in unison.

"Same. Walk together?"

"DUH!" I reply. The half an hour went quickly (it took 5 minutes for Cato to figure out I was head cheerleader) then Peeta, Cato and I walk down to the oval pitch to see who's in our PE class. All my girlies and the 'it' boys were in our class (Yippee, in case you haven't realised, I was being sarcastic. I would have to listen to the girls about how they just love the 'it' boys). Our teacher Atla decided that for today we could just talk with each other. Thankfully the girls didn't talk about the 'it' boys, we were talking about our holidays; apparently Madge had a fling with some guy she met named Woof who she met at the mall. The bell rang and it was time to go to Maths (I walked calmly to my locker to get my books). Fortunately for me, Prim, Finnick and Gale were in this class with me. Our teacher was Mr. Seneca Crane; while he was writing on the board Finnick, Gale, Prim and I were having our secret discussion via notes. It was a fun lesson (although the girls in our maths class were staring at Finnick the whole time making me uncomfortable because I was sitting next to him). Finally the bell rang and I got out of my chair ready to kick some butt in Home Ec.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me your ideas and I'll put them in the fanfic. The more reviews, the quicker I update.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks guys for telling me what you think. Just consider I'm only 14 and I haven't written a story before so of course it' going to have quite a few mistakes. I know that some of these characters aren't what they appear in the book. But where's the creativity in that? I'm not a professional writer and I wrote this at 12:24 in the morning so please bear with me. Just remember this is only the 1****st**** chapter! It's not like I'm going to make Katniss' life a walk in the breeze. Haters are going to hate but don't put a review in if you have nothing positive to say.**

**aquavoo: Thanks for your support! I'm glad that you like my idea of not making a typical Katniss.**

**Mellybean123: Thanks for your suggestions. But remember, I'm 14 and from Australia so I am not a professional writer and this is for fun; I don't know what an American High School is like so bear with me. I'm not the best at English so of course I'm going to have mistakes. And I had a plot planned (I don't care if it's a good one) and something that will make Katniss' life hell.**

**TheGirlOnFire12: Thanks for your support! You are helping me a lot so thank you!**

**Joshhutchersonlover: Thank you and I will.**

**LeslieMellark: Thanks a bunch!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclamier: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**KPOV:**

I get into Home Ec and who's in my class? Clove and Cato; I was kind of disappointed that Peeta wasn't in this class but I willed that thought away and I sat next to Cato and Clove.

"So you are one of the cheerleaders right Clovey?" WTF?

"Yeah Cato. Haven't you noticed me in the line while you're playing football?" Clove is asking Cato. Well, obviously if he's that oblivious why would you still be interested in him?

"No. Uh- I've been too busy focusing on my football so I can get a football scholarship; my family ain't as rich as Katniss'." Cato says.

"Uh right here idiot!" I add. Cato turns around and is surprised.

"Katniss! I'm sorry if you took that as an insult but I was trying to make it into a compliment." Cato sounds scared. He should be; I can get pretty vicious when I am insulted. I won't let people walk on me like I'm a doormat.

"Um it's fine." I reply and listen to them flirt with each other for the next 15 minutes, until the teacher came in.

"Hello class. My name is Portia, and I will be your home economics teacher. Now I'm going to split you into 2 groups; 1 group will do cooking this semester and the other group will do sewing this semester." Just then someone barges into the room. A boy with ashen blond hair and blue eyes. I'll give you 3 guesses to guess who it is.

"Sorry I'm late miss; I had to take someone to the nurses office." Peeta says. I bet you guessed it in one guess.

"That's alright Peeta. Go sit at a table and listen for your group." Peeta sits down at the table Cato, Clove and I were occupying (he was sitting next to me). "Now class, I will read you your groups." Portia started reading the names but I tuned out until I heard "Katniss Everdeen- Cooking." I'm worried cause I'm exactly the best at baking; I might be able to manage a B? _I hope Cato, Clove or Peeta are with me._ I thought to myself. Suddenly, everyone got out of their seats except for the people who are in cooking; they stay in their seats. 2 people leave my table and 1 stays; Peeta.

"Hey we're supposed to get a partner so partner?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah sure." I reply grinning. Someone comes up behind us and talks to Peeta.

"Hey Peetie. Do you want to partner up with me?" It's Delly Cartwright; Delly thinks of herself important as she is the only junior in history who's ever been allowed to sit and the popular senior's table. Delly and Peeta went out for a year last year; that is until she dumped him for Cato (and that only lasted 3 months). I guess she's trying to get Peeta back.

"Sorry Delly but I'm partners with Katniss." Peeta replies gesturing to me. Delly's smile falters and says.

"Ok. Katniss can I talk to you for a second privately? It's about girl stuff." I'm not scared of Delly; mainly because she's on the cheerleading team and for the next 2 years I can control what happens to her when needed for cheerleading. We walk to the other side of the room before Delly threatens me.

"Listen Katpiss. I can make your life hell, especially on the cheerleading team. So back off my Peeta!"

"Firstly, It's Katniss. Secondly, Peeta isn't yours anymore; and thirdly, be careful what you say to me, cause I'm head cheerleader. I choose how your cheerleading goes. Whether you're at the bottom of the pyramid or if you're on the team at all." I tell Delly and boy doesn't the colour from her face drain. I tilt my head down so Delly can see the ribbon. I smirk and go back to Peeta. Apparently we are making a dozen red velvet cupcakes. While working on the red velvet cupcakes Peeta and I strike up a conversation.

"So Peeta. You're a wrestler and a baker? Anything else?"

"Uh yeah I do soccer and track and field."

"That's cool."

"Katniss, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You're more than a cheerleader aren't you?" I wonder if I can trust him; I think I can.

"Yeah; I do relay's for track and field, gymnastics and dancing." I reply.

"Wow, so how come no-one else knows but you and I hm?"

"I just want to be known as the head cheerleader right now." I add.

"Okay. It'll be our little secret." Peeta says. We're done with the cupcakes and I'm the first one to throw the ingredients at Peeta. This goes on till the end of the lesson and we are forced to clean this mess; it goes through lunch which is okay because I don't really want to go into the cafeteria and have everyone staring at me cause they find out I'm the new head cheerleader. We finish and we are cleaning ourselves off. As I'm about to exit the room Peeta stops me.

"Hang on Katniss. You still have some flour on your face. Here." Peeta gets his hand and wipes some flour off my face. He finishes and we stare at each other for a while. He starts to lean in and so do I; and someone comes barging into the room saying "Peetie! All your group is wondering where you are!" Jeez Delly! You choose now? Of course she chose now. Peeta said goodbye and left; Delly smirked and followed Peeta. _Stuff the stupid tradition!_ I thought and headed over to lunch. I strided to my usual table; the girls' eyes stare at me and when I sit down, Clove ferociously says

"Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Cause I need to talk to you guys."

"Shoot." Annie says.

"Well I nearly kissed Peeta." I admit going deep shade of red.

"YOU WHAT?" They all say in unison.

"Hold up. You said almost. What happened?" Foxface asks me.

"Delly walked in and pretty much ordered Peeta to leave." I add.

"THAT BITCH!"" Glimmer says

"Well you can back at her by not letting her be a cheerleader!" Cashmere adds. Everyone keeps on talking about how Delly doing that only makes her life one step closer to hell but I was focused on Peeta. He was talking to Cato; I kept of reliving the moment when he brushed the flour off my face. It was such a sweet moment. The bell rang and we all went down to the oval. We watched the 'it' boys play basketball; in study the rest of the girls stayed there to watch them some more while I left. I go down to the music room where I know what I want will be there. I open the music room and I go to the piano and I start to tap out the tune of the first song that comes to my head; and I sing as well:

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

Don't wake me up

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head

Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

Don't wake me up

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you  
I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you

_I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

Don't wake me up

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

Someone claps behind me and I spin around. It's Cato.

"I never knew you sung." He speaks up.

"Yeah. No-one knew, except now you."

"Well you're really good." He plops down next to me on the piano stool.

"Thanks."

"Play something else please Katniss." Wow I've never heard the dude say please before.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause the bell is about to go in 3… 2… 1…" the bell goes just like I predicted. I shut the piano and head down the hall without the second glance back. I get my bag and head down to my sports car; and race down to the gym for a workout.

"Hey Katniss!"

"Hey Enobaria. Mind if I use a room."

"Room 3 is all spare."

"Thanks!" I enter the room and start to do some dancing. Today, I do some slow modern. I do this until it's 8:00pm; then I race home in my sport car. When I reach the house, I jump out of the car and race up the stairs and get some sleep. Today has been an eventful day, and I don't know what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2! Ok, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys... Should this a Katniss and Cato fanfic or a Katniss and Peeta fanfic? I'll try to update this soon but I have my other story to update as well. So I'll put up Chapter 3 once I've finished it and the next chapter of my other story.**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! So I've finally figured out who I want it between. Thank you to everyone who's written a review. 39 in 2 chapters, I'm honoured!**

**madmaddie13: Thank you. I'm happy that you like it so far.**

**immangel: Thanks for looking at my A/N in 'The Story of Annie and Finnick'. I could never forget you!**

**Joshhutchersonlover: Thank you! I've followed your advice and I've got it all under control thanks to you!**

** : I agree! There are too many!**

**Love-The-Girl-With-Knives: Thanks for telling me you like the story!**

**shadowofthemoonxx: Thank you. I will add some more of them; I just wanted to establish the Peeta and Katniss scenario.**

**I know that it might be hard for keep up but I'm trying to make it as easy as possible to keep up.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**GPOV:**

After the first day of 11th grade, Cash and I decided to hit the coffee shop around the block called _Hob's_; it was a really trendy place. We got there in half an hour and we still looked smoking hot (well that's what we think anyways). We entered through the doors and made our way over to our usual table, but 2 guys were preoccupying it. We couldn't see their faces but we marched up to them and started our soon to be verbal argument with these idiots.

"OI! You're in our seats." I started.

"Can't you see our names engraved on them?" Cashmere adds. It's true; we did carve our names on the table. The 2 guys turn around and I immediately regret what I said; and I think, so does Cash.

"Sorry." Gloss replies.

"We'll just leave if it's that important to you." Marvel says. They get up and start to leave but we stop them.

"Oh no no no no no! I didn't know it was you guys!" Cashmere yells franticly. Good thing I'm better at handling these things. Cash has a tendency to act stupid around Gloss.

"It's all good Marvel and Gloss; you guys were here first. We can go find another table; it's no big deal." I add smoothly. _Oh yeah Glimmer. You've got it all under control_ I think to myself and smile.

"Nah. We can share it." Marvel says. YES! I could hang with MARVEL THE GOD!

"But there's only room for two." Gloss points out.

"Well then you can Cashmere can take this table and Glimmer and I will go to another table." See! Marvel can solve anything! He's smart and cute!

"Okay." I say and we make our way over to the table way out of Cash and Gloss' hearing. Marvel orders a chocolate milkshake (my favourite) and gets 2 straws giving one to me and putting the other in the milkshake and drinking out of it; I do the same.

"So Marvel why did you get a chocolate milkshake?" I ask.

"Well. Chocolate is my favourite. And according to Clove chocolate is your favourite as well." Awwww! Marvel got me my favourite milkshake!

"So you went to Clove huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what else did you find out from her?"

"I found out that you and I have the same English and Creative Writing class. You love the colour light blue and light lime green. You love gardenia's. You are an only child."

"Wow. You learnt so much about me. It's sweet." I add. I normally hate flirting but this is M.A.R.V.E.L we are talking about.

"Well what do you know about me Glimmer?" Marvel asks me seductively.

"Your name is Marvel. This summer you went to the beach 5 miles south this spot. We have English, Creative Writing AND PE together. Your favourite chocolates are Boost. You like to hang out at the skate park with your friends or like to go to the beach. You're captain of the basketball team." I reply and I think that tinge of pink is crawling up my cheeks. For the love of god! _Please don't let Marvel see me blushing. _I pray.

"You're blushing." Great, he noticed.

"Yeah I guess. I just never knew how much I knew about you." I whisper. Wait this isn't like me!

"Don't worry. I like it. So who did you go to, to find out about me?" Marvel says

"I didn't. I'm just observant. You know, it's kind of weird that you didn't know my name, the fact we have PE together OR that I'm a cheerleader? Seriously, I cheer for you and your team every stinking time you have a basketball game!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Marvel put his hand on top of mine.

"Whew hey hey hey hey hey! It's okay Glimmer. I knew all of that stuff but I thought it was obvious." I withdraw my hand away from his but he grips it tighter. "Glimmer don't okay? I really like you. There I said it. I really like you and I don't want to hide it anymore and it's time to lay it out on the table. I've liked you since last year when I saw you carry that cheerleader who broke their leg. You're pretty, athletic, smart and I'm sure you would laugh at my crappy jokes. There I said and I'll say it one more time; . !" Wow did Marvel just say he liked me? This is so overwhelming! He withdrew his hand and started to get out of his chair.;I pulled him back down.

"Wait Marvel! I like you too! I really like you, a lot. I was really scared to tell you though because you're different from everyone else." I admit. His expression changes dramatically. A moment ago he was annoyed; now, his face was overtaken with happiness and love? He leans over the table and presses his lips onto mine. Fireworks, that's what I see. His lips are so moist and soft; they taste like honey. I pull away and he smiles. I give him a pack on the lips before saying "I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I go to where I normally sit with Cashmere; she's talking to Gloss and flipping her hair (in a rather unattractive way). I whisper in her ear "I've got to go. See ya tomorrow."

Hob's is 1 hour away from my house be walking. Normally I hate it but today I don't mind because I can reflect on what just happened. Marvel said he liked me and kissed me. Does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Or are we still friends? I'm just not going to do anything and wait to see what Marvel believes our relationship is like; whether it's friendship or something more. I get home and plop on my bed and check my phone. 1 message from Clove. I open it and read it:

_My life is fucked!_

* * *

**CPOV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Cato. It's so cool that we are in the same PE and Home Ec class."_

"_Yeah it is Clove. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Well I like this girl, but I don't think she likes me back."_

"_Really! Who is it?"_

"_I can't. You'll laugh at me." Cato started blushing furiously. OHMYGOD it's me!_

"_No I won't."_

"_Okay." Cato takes a deep breath while my stomach is doing cartwheels. "It's Katniss." Yep; I feel like I've been punched in the guts. "Do you think you can help me Clove?" Cato asked me._

"_Okay." I said. The bell rang and I left the room in a blink of an eye._

_(End of Flashback)_

I texted Glimmer telling her how my life was so fucked up. My heart felt like it was literally ripped into 2. What doesn't he see in me? I'm a cheerleader, I have a 4.0 GPA, I'm pretty (so I've been told by my friends and many other guys), I'm caring and I'm accepting! I don't cry, I never cry so I stared at my ceiling. My phone started ringing; Katniss. I picked up.

"CLOVE! Everyone's been trying to contact you. What's the matter? You NEVER miss a chance to talk to someone on the phone."

"Well if you want the details, Cato doesn't like me. There happy?"

"Clove I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"You know what the worst part is? Is that he likes someone else in our group."

"THAT DICK! Do you know who it is."

"Yeah."

"Oh I just remembered. Bring your cheerleading stuff tomorrow. I'm hosting trials and I want you as my vice-captain."

"Does this mean I'm on the squad already?"

"Why of course! Come over to mine at 8am and I'll give you your uniform then.

"Okay. Bye Kat." I hang up and toss the phone beside me. I'm not going to end my friendship with Katniss all over a guy; even if it's the guy I love. I'll have to do one thing, get Katniss to like Cato.

* * *

**PPOV:**

Rue is spending the night with me at my home. We've had so much fun! Eating pizza, watching _Remember Me_ and most importantly talking about Thresh and Rory.

"I haven't got any classes with Thresh yet except PE, but you never know what could happen. What about you and Rory?" Don't get me wrong, I love the girl but she can be nosy. Then again, I wanted to tell someone about this stuff.

"Uh we have homeroom, drama and PE together so far." I tell Rue.

"OH MY GOD! Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"DETAILS!"

"CALM DOWN WOMAN! Um in drama we got an assignment where we have to be in partners and we have to make a new idea for Romeo and Juliet; using modern language." I admit sheepishly.

"Are you two partners?" Rue asked me and I nodded. She started jumping like a lunatic. "So who asked who?"

"He asked me." I reply blushing.

"YAY! He asked you! That means he has some type of interest in you."

"No it does not! He might of meant it as friends."

"But then you can make him like you."

"That sounds so wrong Rue! You can't make someone like you!" The phone rang and I picked up and answered it "Hello?"

"Prim?"

"Annie! What's up?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah. Rue's here as well."

"Oh. HI RUE!"

"HI ANNIE." Rue replied back.

"See you when you get here." I said and ended the call. "Annie is coming over for the night as well." I explain to Rue. In 20 minutes someone climbs through the window with a backpack.

"Hey what's up?" I ask Annie.

"Well I just found out I'm the girl captain of the swim team." Annie replies.

"That's great!" Rue says.

"Yeah. But I wonder who the boy captain is. What if it's Finnick? If it is that won't be good for me." Annie says.

"Why not? You'll get to spend time with him." I say

"But I'm different around Finnick! I get nervous and sometimes lose the ability to talk around him." Annie starts blushing furiously.

"Well it's okay. It'll just take time and then you'll be perfectly fine around him." Rue says.

"I agree. Now are we going to watch the rest of 'Remember Me' or am I going to have to duct tape your mouth!" I say. They shut up and we watch the last half an hour of 'Remember Me'. We go to sleep at 11:30 pm and I think of Rory and only Rory in my dream.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3. Because of the amount of reviews I've gotten, I'm giving you a sneak peak of next chapter!**

**- Annie and Finnick at the swim tryouts**

**- Foxface and Vick**

**- Johanna finds out something disturbing about Haymitch**

**- Cheerleading tryouts**

**- Glimmer and Marvel talk about their relationship**

**- Rue and Thresh**

**- Prim and Rory rehearsing for Drama assignment**

**Until next time.**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! So updating will start to get slower as I go back to school next Monday but I'll try my best. Thanks to everyone who's reviewd! You are the best. If you haven't reviewed then GO REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaime: I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**FPOV:**

I wake up to the sound of my ringtone; it must be Johanna. Yep, it's 7:30am so it must be Johanna giving me the wake-up call. I'm the forgotten one in the group; in our group the attention is all on Katniss, Clove and Glimmer the whole time. It's okay but you get tired of getting the least attention all the time. That's where Johanna comes in; we stick together all the time. We make sure we have every class together, we walk to and from school together and we have lockers next to each other. You will hardly ever see us apart! This year; Johanna and I are co-captains of the track and field team so we planned to wear our new blue leather jackets that represent the track and field team, and denim skinny jeans. At 8am Johanna comes over and she decides we are going to wear our hair loose. It's a 15 minute walk to school from my home so we make tracks at 8:30.

"It's too bad that we don't have any classes with Haymitch or Vick." Johanna tells me.

"Yet. Besides, they'll probably try out for track." I add.

"I've already got the team figured out." Johanna explains to me.

"Jo Jo! You didn't consult with me? Are you going to include any freshman?"

"Chillax Foxy! I'm letting 3 new freshmen's in, and I happen to know they're great runners. I've seen them in action."

"Well, who are they? As your co-captain I get to finalize who's in IF they show up to trials." I say with emphasis on the 'if'. Johanna explains who she put on the team and I must say I'm impressed. All these people Johanna selected are the fastest runners Panem High has ever seen. And most importantly, Vick is on the list!

"Well as much as I hate to admit it; these are good choices. We'll stick with these 16 including us two." I answer. She looks smug. We walk into the big entrance doors and we walked to our lockers; which incidentally happened to be next to Prim's locker. She has already told us about her and Rory partnering up for their drama scene. I wish we were as lucky as Prim. All she has to do is put a 'stage' kiss in her scene and voilà! She's got him in the bag. If I'm lucky, Vick tries out for the track team and we somehow end up talking; which will be impossible considering I get shy around anyone besides my group of friends.

They rest of the school day is very uneventful to me. Then it comes time for track and field tryouts. Johanna and I go to the girls change room and get change into some Lorna Jane pants and sports bra; we put our jackets on, put my hair into a high ponytail and walk out onto the track course. To my delight, everyone who was on the list was here including Vick and Haymitch. There was no-one else besides the people on the list.

"Alright! So you got our message. Congrats on making the team." Johanna said.

"Today we will record your time and put you in relay races. So who's going first?" I ask. No-one steps up.

"No-one? Well looks like the captains must set an example. I'll go first." I say and step to the track to run the 100m.

"GO" Johanna shouts and I sprint like there's a bear chasing me. I run 7.12 secs which isn't my best time but still a pretty good time. After an hour and a half of timing people we finally finish and Johanna and I sort people into their teams. We're starting to our top 4 runners; so far it's containing Penelope, Vick and myself but our top 4th runner happened to be between Johanna and Adam. We both know that Johanna is faster than Adam, but Haymitch will be in team 2 so Johanna said that team 1 will have Adam and team 2 will have Johanna.

"I swear to God; if we lose, I'll kill you." I threaten her.

"I can live with that" Johanna replies simply and we sort out the rest of the teams. I call out the teams and tell everyone to separate into their teams. I go over to Vick, Penelope and Adam. Penelope and Adam are talking while Vick is standing alone. I take a deep breath and go over to him.

"Hey Vick."

"Oh hey Melissa."

"Please Vick, call me Foxface. Even my parents call me Foxface; heck, I forgot my name is Melissa!" I babble on and on. Wow, how will he ever put up with me? I blame it on nerves.

"Okay Foxface. We have the same PE, homeroom and now relay team? Coincidence huh?" Wow I never noticed he was in my homeroom which is _really_ unlike me!

"Oh I never noticed."

"Well since we have a lot to do together, how about you give me your number and I'll give you mine?" Vick asks me. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!

"Yeah sure." We exchange numbers and by then it's 5pm. I pack up and find out Katniss is finishing cheerleading practice.

"Hey Foxface."

"Oh hey Katniss."

"How are you getting home Foxy?"

"Walking. You?"

"Car." Katniss points to the red sports car. Wow, she's lucky.

"Wow." I sigh.

""Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Katniss asks me.

"Please." I say. I jump into the car and it's nice to ride home rather than walk. We get to my house.

"Thanks Katniss." I say as I get out.

"It's no sweat. This is the way to my house anyways."

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Fox." I walk into my room and check my phone. _1 new message_. I open the message and it's from Vick: _Just checking to make sure this is your number._ I sigh and go to my desk and started my homework.

* * *

**JPOV:**

The odds of having Haymitch liking me is certainly not in my favour! I walked to school with Foxface like every other day and everything was as it normally is until 5th lesson; I excused myself from class to go to the toilet when I heard someone vomiting in the boy's bathroom. I went inside and found Haymitch, in a cubicle, over the bowl vomiting, with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Haymitch?" I asked.

"What?" Haymitch turned around and faced me. "You shouldn't be in here, this is a BOY'S toilet." I ignore him and keep on interrogating him.

"So why do you have a beer bottle in your hand?"

"I uh-''

"Please tell me you aren't drinking."

"I can explain…"

"Why?"

"Look, I get if you hate me just don't rub it in my face!"

"No Haymitch I don't hate you! I've liked you since the summer and I still like you. I am accepting. It's ok Haymitch; I will always be here for you." I say.

"Get out." Haymitch growls.

"What?"

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" I stand there shocked for a moment. I then wipe my face clean of emotions and walk out and back into class. Thankfully, I'm good at hiding my emotions so Foxface, who knows me better than anyone, doesn't suspect a think. Learning is as boring as ever and nothing eventful really happens in track and field tryouts. I get into team 2 because Haymitch is in it. He tries to talk to me but I ignore him. He told me he doesn't want to have any contact with me anymore, then so be it!

* * *

**APOV:**

I wake up in Prim's room. Shit! I wasn't going to sleep over (that was a lie; I had my new clothes and my backpack for school here). We get ready for school and have pancakes for breakfast (good thing that Prim's parents are gone for the month). We caught her local bus (the 220) to school and we were the first ones there so we wandered around the school. Classes came and went with learning nothing (school sucks when it comes to learning in my eyes). The bell rang signalling the end of the day and the butterflies filled my stomach. This afternoon, I was meeting the boy captain of the swim team. I got my leather jacket on (every captain except the head cheerleader gets a leather jacket signalling what captain they were); it said _SWIMMING_ and I made my way to the swimming pool. Thankfully, the boy captain wasn't there yet so I made my way to the stands and just stared at the sky. I don't know how long I was staring at the magnificent sky before someone with a deep voice spoke up.

"Annie Cresta? You're the girl captain?" I turn around and just my luck, the boy captain is Finnick.

He has his jacket on; DAMN IT!

"Don't you see the jacket Finnick O'Dair? I see yours, so that must mean we are now partners in crime." I reply while he makes his way over and sits next to me.

"Guess so. Why were you staring at the sun Annie?" Finnick asks me.

"Well um; it reminds me of water without getting wet. I don't know what it is about water but it calms me without getting wet." I admit. God, I'll tell him my life story the rate that I'm going.

"Enough said. Did you know that Annie meant grace and favour?" Finnick told me.

"No I didn't." I admit. When did he bother to learn this stuff?

"Well the way you're sitting, you seem pretty graceful to me." Finnick laughs and I lightly laugh along with him.

"I like when you laugh. It's like bells tinkling." Finnick says softly and that causes me to blush a deep red. "You're blushing."

"No shit Sherlock." I mumble.

"Well, I find it cute." I blush a deeper red. "Do I really make you that nervous?" He asks while licking his lips and that makes me even more nervous.

"No." He laughs. "Okay maybe a little."

"Well on Saturday there's a meteor shower supposed to be hitting the local beach. Want to check it out? It would just be you and me." Finnick says. Something clicks in my mind.

"Wait, are you asking me out here Finnick?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He says. Damn and he's not blushing? He must have done this thousands of times.

"I'd like that." I say. He smiles and then leans in; I pull back.

"Aren't we supposed to be here to co-ordinate trials?" I say and he laughs.

"What? Don't you want to kiss the Finnick O'Dair?" He asks.

"Look call me crazy, I just want to take things slow." I say slowly. For a hour we talk about swimming (trials are on Friday) and for another hour we talk about our past. We go to his Jeep at 5 and he drives me home. We get to my house after 30 minutes (ok we stopped at McDonalds for a quick bite to eat).

"Thanks Finnick."

"Anytime Annie." He kisses me on the cheek. When I get to my front door Finnick shouts out, "Annie!" I turn around worried; what if he's cancelling our date.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's all good. Now, bye Finnick." I enter the door and make my way over to the couch with a grin that refuses to be wiped off my face. Finnick O'Dair, THE Finnick O'Dair and I are going on a date! It's a huge step for us to be in a relationship! Life is good.

* * *

**CPOV:**

I went to Katniss' at 8am and she gave me my uniform. We rode to school in her car. We separate ways when we go to our lockers. As I close my locker door someone comes up behind me.

"Hey Clove."

"Hey Cato." I reply casually while walking away.

"So are you going to help me?" Cato asks me and I can sense the hopefulness in his tone.

"Yeah. Come in here." I grab his arm and pull him into the spare classroom. "Kay so. Katniss' favourite flowers are roses. She loves phone covers for her iPhone. Her favourite chocolates are Lindt and Gullians. Her favourite singers are Demi Lovato, One Direction- only likes their music, not them and The Wanted." I say and I then stomp out of the room. Even though I promised myself I would help Cato it still hurts. I've got Art with Peeta, Johanna and Foxface, English with Katniss and Peeta and Chemistry with Prim and Thresh; I had Music as well but I skipped it because I wasn't in the mood to sing in front of the class, there's too many emotions inside of me. The final bell rang and I headed towards the girl's locker room and got changed into my cheerleading uniform. I got out of the locker room and saw many girls already there waiting to be hopeful cheerleaders. _This is going to be a long afternoon._

* * *

**KPOV:**

"I am Katniss Everdeen and I'm your head cheerleader. There are 21 spots on the team and 4 reserves; 23 more spots are left to fill. That means 25 of you 48 will be cut. Good luck!" I start.

"I am Clove Fuhrman and I am your vice-captain. So if Katniss somehow can't be here than you turn to me! First off we want to see everyone do a round off and your front and back handsprings." Clove adds. Clove and I watch the wannabee cheerleaders do their round offs and handsprings (we cut 15 because they can do a round off or handsprings). We put a few girls on the team (including Cashmere, Glimmer, 5 of the girls from last year and 6 new freshmen; except we haven't told them yet). I then teach the 33 girls who have gotten through this far a new routine. From that we decide who is on the squad.

"Okay good job girls! Based on what I just saw I uh we have decided who are on the squad. Congratulations to the following girls and guys: Cashmere, Glimmer, Reilly, Shane, Brian, Chloe, Abby, Lily, Bea, Lauren, Ashely, Chelsea, Sabrina, Todd, Angus, Claudia, Claire, Aimee, Angel, Tom and Matt. The 4 reserves are Lexi, Alex, Hannah and Tri. Sorry to the people who didn't get in; to the people who got into the squad and the reserves, we will practice Thursday at 3:15pm." Everyone started to leave either heartbroken or happy except for Glimmer, Cashmere, Clove and another girl figure in the distance.

"Thanks for putting us on the squad Katniss!" Cashmere and Glimmer say at the same time.

"Don't thank me! You earned it!" I assured them.

"Yes because there was no favouritism at all." The girl in the distance says her tone dripping with sarcasm. Just from the voice I can tell who it is without them walking towards us like they were. I bet you know who it is!

"Go away Delly." Clove shouts.

"We all know that I didn't get in because I'm hotter than Katniss, smarter and more popular than her. Oh and by the way…" She gets her fist and punched me in the throat. I fall to the ground and everything goes black only remembering a blond haired and blue eyed person yelling out my name.

* * *

**PPOV:**

This afternoon after school Rory and I went to his house to work on our drama assignment. His house is pretty impressive; his house is 3 stories and it's pretty clean! He has a baby sister named Posy he told me and his room. It's cleaner than mine and is what's the word? Organised.

"So should we get started?" Rory says pulling another chair next to his at his desk.

"Oh right." I say making my way over him."

"So do you have any ideas Prim?"

"Well. I thought maybe we could make it that Juliet is so upset that she commits suicide so she can be with his love Romeo. And they reconcile in heaven. I know it's not a good idea but it's a idea…" I say.

"No it's brilliant!" Rory says. "How about I quickly write up a script and you proofread it?"

"Shouldn't we do it together and partners?" I ask. "It's just I don't like taking credit for other people's work." I admit.

"That's okay. It'll probably be better if we worked on it together." Rory adds. After an hour we decide that it'll start with Romeo killing himself and ending with a kiss in heaven between Romeo and Juliet (YES! His idea might I add). We are rehearsing and as we are inches away from eacho others lips I get a call from Glimmer. I excuse myself and pick it up.

"Hey Glimmer? What's up?" I ask and I get an answer straight away even though Glimmer is crying.

"It's Katniss. She's in a coma. She's in the hospital." I rush out and head over to the hospital.

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger! Is it Cato or Peeta who calls out to Katniss. I'll try to update with Chapter 5 soon (someone deleted it from my files so I have to do a new one from scratch -_-).**

**Until next time**

**-Normak Girl123**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! So I'm sorry this is shorter than normal but here is Chapter 5. I've realised that it's going to be hard to know who is who (for example PPOV could be Prim or Peeta) so now I'm just using their full names. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Rue:**

I got the call from Clove and I stood there frozen. Why would Katniss be in hospital? I was home alone and I needed a ride, so I went through the contacts on my phone. There was only 1 person who had their licence and was probably not too busy to give me a ride. Someone I have known since we were 5 years old. I dialled their number and they picked up.

"Hey kiddo," I mentally groan inside. I hate when he calls me kiddo! "What's up?"

"I need a ride Thresh. Katniss is in the hospital and I need to see her. Can I count on you?" I ask him. This is a little weird calling him.

"Yep. I'll be at your place in 5 minutes." Thresh says and then hangs up. I pace across the floor for 5 minutes (too anxious about what happened to Katniss) when I hear a car roll through the driveway. I pretty much sprint outside the door and jump into the car.

"Where too?" Thresh asks me.

"The Panem Hospital. The one near school." I reply quickly gnawing at my fingernails, which isn't a very girly thing to do. Luckily it was only a 5 minute drive.

"Thanks Thresh." I say and jump out of the car.

"No problem kiddo. Tell Katniss I hope she recovers quickly." Thresh says and races down the road back to his home.

"It's Rue." I mutter and run into the hospital. I go to the service desk and say. "Do you know where Katniss Everdeen is?" The lady looks up and smiles.

"Yep. She's the first door on the right on the 3rd floor. But whoever is here to see Katniss Everdeen must sit in the waiting room." I run to the elevator and punch the number 3 in and wait for this too slow elevator to get me to the 3rd floor. I run to the waiting room and find I'm the last there. All the girls are here, Katniss' parents and a boy with ashen blond hair and crystal blue eyes I was very surprised to see here.

"Explain." I say to Clove.

"Well we just finished cheerleading tryouts and Delly didn't get in, and she punched Katniss square in the throat. He," Clove points to the boy "picked her up and carried her here." Clove ends.

"Thanks." Katniss' parents say to the boy.

"No problem." The boy says and the doctor comes out. We all bombard the doctor with questions but he raises his hand silencing us.

"Katniss is okay and she will recover. She's suffering mainly from shock. Her vocal chords might be struggling for 1 week. She's just opened her eyes so the first person can go in." The doctor says. We expect Katniss' folks to go first but Mr Everdeen puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and says "You should go first. You did bring her here." The boy nods and enters the room.

* * *

**Katniss:**

My first visitor was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes; my saviour. That's weird, I thought it would be my parents. Anyways, the boy comes over and sits on the chair next to me.

"What happened after Delly punched me?" I ask, "All I remember is someone yelling out my name after the punch." I add.

"Well Johanna beat up Delly for you; Clove, Glimmer and Cashmere started calling all your friends and your parents what happened, and I carried you to the hospital." He explains. Wow, he carried me to the hospital. That was so nice of him. I knew that I loved him now; he was so caring.

"Thanks Peeta." I say. Ugh, my voice goes low and then high! Stupid Delly!

"That's alright Katniss. I would do anything to protect you." Peeta says to me. Man, the boy has a way with words!

"Vice versa. Although I'm positive I'll have more accidents than you." I reply and we laugh.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Stay still for a moment." Peeta says and he leans in towards my head. I lean in towards his forehead because I can't stand the wait anymore! I've been waiting for this moment for 1 year! Our lips barely touched when the door burst opened and Peeta jumped a foot away from me.

"Mr Mellark, your mother called and wants you back home." The doctor told Peeta. Damn the doctor AND his Mum!

"Okay. Bye Katniss." Peeta says and gets up to leave. I take a grip on his arm.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" I plead. He smiles.

"Sure Katniss; I'll come by tomorrow after school." I let go of his arm and he leaves slowly. My next visitors are my parents.

"My baby girl. I'm so sorry." My mother cries while my father strokes my hands.

"You shouldn't apologise. It's not your fault." I say

"Why is this Delly girl being so mean to you?" Dad asks me. I'm not going to give the full details to them even if they are my parents.

"Probably because I didn't put her on the team. She should have seen it coming; her tryout was S.L.O.P.P.Y." I say and they both laugh.

"You'll have to miss school for tomorrow." Mother says.

"Good thing I made cheerleading practice Thursday not tomorrow." I chuckle; I suddenly get an idea that might help the cheerleaders bond. "Mum, Dad? Can I have a party on Friday at our house?" I ask.

"Sure honey. We'll be away for a brief period. It could be up to 3 months." Dad says.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"On Friday around 1pm." Mum replies. I'm not mad. I'm use to this stuff.

"Alright." I say. The doctor tells them to leave and my group comes barging through that door. They all attack me with hugs and questions while tears are strolling freely through their eyes.

"One question at a time!" they all fall silent and I continue. "Besides I have a few things to say myself. Johanna- thanks for kicking Delly's ass; I wish I was conscious to help. Now let's start the question time off with Clove. So Clove what do you want to ask?"

"Well. Peeta came out blushing and annoyed. Details!" Clove adds straight away.

"Well we were about to kiss again! Our lips barely touched when the doctor came in and ushered him out. I asked him to come back tomorrow and he said he'll come by after school because I have to stay here overnight."

"Okay. I don't know about you girls but I'm ditching tomorrow and coming here." Glimmer said and everyone else nodded.

"Guys you don't have to." I say even though I really want them too (say what you want, I don't care).

"But we want too." Cashmere says.

"Oh by the way everyone! I'm having a party at my house on Friday. Cheerleading team will be there and hopefully all of your boys!" They all sigh and the doctor once again comes out. Everyone goes except Clove./

"I'm not going anywhere tonight Katniss. I'm staying here next to you." Clove says and lays down next to me and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So I am sorry to everyone who wanted it to be Cato but I can assure you Cato will come back fighting! Once again so sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Wow 95 reviews and only 5 chapters. You people are the B.E.S.T! Thanks for all your support so far. All your reviews keep pushing me to continue with this story. Every review make a difference to me; it makes me determined to make this better and keep on going. So please keep on reviewing. I've decided to now do something special for every 25th reviewer (this will start at my 100th review). You can find out more about it at the bottom of this chapter.**

**MissMura: Thank you so much! It make me overjoyed that you think my story is oure gold 3**

**Paige Melark: Thank you. It's comforting to me that you'll keep on reading this story even if it doesn't turn out to the way you want it to 3**

**cantthinkofabetterpenname: First off let me say, I love your name. I never really thought this story to kind of be a comefy story so thank you! I'll try and make it more comedic.**

**Peetabread 3: I update at random times. Some days I will want to write a huge chapter and other days I'm just a lazy bum. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

** : PM (I don't want to spoil it for the others).**

**Arianna: Okay. So one person is Katniss' love interest and the other is pretty much a distraction. Some people want Katniss to be with Peeta and some want it to be Cato. The only person that knows so far is me and the people who have already figured it out.**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Annie:**

Today my group (apparently we are called the 'Girl Victors' by everyone and Finnick's group are called the 'Boy Victors'). At 8am Finnick pulled up in my driveway. I ran down a flight of stairs and didn't bother to wipe my smile off when I got into his car.

"Hey Beautiful." He says kissing my cheek. "I hope you don't mind me picking you up but I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go and get some breakfast somewhere?" He asks me.

"Finnick Odair, are you asking me out on an earlier date?" I tease.

"Yes. Is that okay or don't you want to go somewhere with me, Finnick Odair who every girl wants to be with?" Finnick said.

"Well when you put it like that. Nope I don't think I want to go on a date with a boy who's stuck up." I say. Even though Finnick thinks this is a joke I am literally offended by what Finnick said before. Well if he wants to talk about another girl in front of me who wants to date him; then I don't want to have ANY contact with him.

"Aw come on Annie! I only like you!" Finnick says to me. Something in his voice makes me forgive him.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere." I say. He smiles and speeds away from my house and to the closest Maccas (ok McDonalds seems to be our place now). I get some fries and a coke (Finnick gets a Big Mac) and we make our way back to the car.

As Finnick parks into the school Finnick says "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah alright." I say and then I realise what I was originally going to do today. "Wait no! Sorry I'm supposed to be ditching today and instead keeping Katniss company at the hospital." I explain to Finnick. I'm worried he's going to be mad but he just smiles.

"Bad ass. It's sweet and is totally turning me on. Come on, I'll drive you there." He says and gets back into the car and I follow his pursuit. We drive and extra 5 minutes and he pulls up in the hospital drop off.

"Thanks." I say and give him a peck on the cheek.

"It's all good. Just don't expect to get out of our second date on Saturday." Finnick warns. I laugh half-heartedly and make my way up to Katniss' room. I'm the second one there after Clove (who looks like she's been here all night judging her ruffled hair). I sit down on Katniss' bed while Clove and Katniss get refreshed in the bathroom. They come out and we sit there. And we wait for the others to file in.

**Clove:**

_Flashback:_

"_Katniss?" I ask._

"_Yeah?" Katniss replies._

"_How do you feel about Cato?" I say cautiously._

"_Well at first I thought he was a nice guy, maybe we could've been great friends. But now that I found out that he doesn't like the girl who's obviously meant for him that way; I just want to punch him in the guts." She replies bitterly. Even though this makes me happy I've still got to help Katniss like Cato._

"_But he is a nice guy. You've got to admit that." I say._

"_Yeah and the boy's hot as well…" I frown at this on the inside. "But he's not Peeta." She adds._

"_So you think you could never like Cato?" I ask._

"_Never. Not that way at least." She says. "What brought this on?" Katniss is getting suspicious. Crap._

"_Just wanted to know." I say and we leave the bathroom._

_End of Flashback._

Everyone came in around 9-10 (except Annie who came 15 minutes early). No-one is nervous at all (which is weird considering that Madge has never missed a day off school and her and Prim are pretty much goody two shoes. Only at school though). We had a blast! For an hour we looked at magazines and took quizzes. For another hour, we talked about the 'Boy Victors' (no surprise there). For the 3rd and 4th hours we ate. All good things came to a halt when my phone started playing my ringtone (Elmo laughing. The little fury red guy was too adorable). I put the phone on loudspeaker (so everyone could hear) and answered it by saying a simple hello.

"Clove! Where are you? Where's Katniss? In fact where's all your group? My friends won't stop asking." Cato's voice immediately fills the room. Everyone starts giggling except me.

"We are all at Panem hospital idiot! Katniss got hurt by Delly. So we are all in the hopital keeping her company."

"All of you?" Someone says. Gale. Apparently we aren't the only people to think of putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"All of us." I confirm. I hear some muttering and arguing.

"Okay. We are coming down." Cato confrims.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" I scream.

"Yes we are. I have to go down there to make sure she's alright." Cato pleads.

"Just stick at school like a good boy." I say. I discuss with Katniss for 5 seconds and say to Cato "Katniss said you can come to see us around 4:30."

"Ok. I'll be there; I have to make sure she's ok." Cato says.

"Alright then. Oh and Cato?" I want to have a little fun so I have to tell him.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You're not the only one who has their phone on loudspeaker. Now I can picture those little wheels running in your brain; what I mean is that every 'Girl Victor' can here you." I say and end the phone conversation. As soon as I press end, everyone goes into a fit of laughter.

"You have to admit. You've gotta love Clove and her brilliant mind. We salute you Clove!" Cashmere says and does our little salute thingy and everyone follows her pursuit. This is another thing that our little group does. If we want to salute someone (whether comedy, bravery or just something salute worthy) we press our 3 middle fingers from our left hand to our lips and hold them out to the person we are saluting direction. Most of the times no-one knows except us what our salute means. So sometims if someone does something funny and we salute them; it makes our group laugh harder because of the dumb expressions on their faces. We turn to gossiping; don't get me wrong we aren't like a lot of girl groups who gossip negitivately about people but we still gossip because it's fun. We just gossip positively about people. We hear a knock on the door and we jump; we all look at the little alarm clock on Katniss' bedside table.

"3:15pm." Foxface and Johanna say aloud echoing everyone's thoughts.

"Wow. I wonder who it is." Glimmer says.

"Probably my parents." Katniss replies as Cashmere opens the door and steps outside. On the count of 1 when Cashmere steps outside you hear yelling to the end of the earth. God only knows what's outside there.

* * *

**Cashmere:**

I open the door and it surprises me that the 'Boy Victors' are outside. I close the door and the bickering match starts immediately.

"What are you guys doing here! School finishes in 15 minutes." I whisper/yell to Cato who's probably the mastermind behind this.

"We skipped a little bit of school to see how Katniss is going." Cato replies calmy.

"So you just walzted out of class, jumped into someone's car and came here and every adult was fine with that." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much." Finnick says.

"Don't worry Cash, we have Mr Flavius is subbing for Crane today. He's so crazy he wouldn't notice that we've left. Besides it's only half an hour of school missing." Gloss said.

"Half an hour?" I scream.

"Well we went to Hungry's. We haven't been there for months!" Haymitch complains.

"Fine go in for all I bloody care! I'm taking a walk." I say and everyone goes in while I walk in the opposite direction. All the sudden I hear footsteps and someone shouting "Cash wait up!" I turn around to see Gloss running towards me and the flashback immediately kicks in to when we were at that table booth together and Marvel and Glimmer went to another table booth.

_Flashback:_

_"So what do you like Cashmere?" Gloss asks me._

_"Um I like vanilla. I know it's stupid but I like plain stuff." I admit and Gloss nods and goes to the counter and orders some ice-cream. He comes back with Vanilla ice-cream._

_"I prefer vanilla ice-cream too. I hope you don't mind though if we put some chocolate syrup on it Cashmere." Gloss admits._

_"No I don't mind and please call me Cash." I say seductively. And we grab a spoon each and feed each other ice-cream. It was sweet and weird. We were laughing at some joke Gloss had said including a bar tender, a nun and a cat when Gloss said something._

_"You have some ice-cream on your face. Here." Gloss wipes some ice-cream off my face. I don't know what happened after that, all I know is that we both lean in and our lips collide. It is beautiful; his lips are soft, moist, they taste like ice-cream (well duh! We just had Ice-cream) and that our lips were in perfect time. We pulled apart and Gloss looked around._

_"Look Cash. I really like you but I think we need to be private if we are going to be a couple that is if you want to." Gloss says. I think about that for a moment._

_"Will we become public later. Even if it's just between us at first?" I ask._

_"Yeah. So what do you say? Do you want to be my secret girlfriend?" Gloss asks._

_"Alright." I say and we leave._

_End of Flashback:_

"What do you want Gloss?" I ask.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" He asks.

"Well we've been dating for 3 months secretly." I say.

"So?" Gloss asks.

"So this annoys me! All the sneaking around. Okay, I love you. There it's been said! I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore but I have to. And all I do is want everyone to know especially those girls who are always flirting with you. It kills me every day looking at these girls flirt with you because when you flirt back it kills me! I've had enough of letting those girls do that to me. You need to make a decision. I know that this isn't going to make you happy but it's either me or them. Choose wisely." I say before leaving. I hate thins. I hate what those girls do to me! Most of all, I hate that Gloss has made me love him so much. And I don't mind letting the tears publicly fall on my face.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it. Now for the person who is the 100th reviewer, they get to ask me a question and I will answer it honestly (as long as it isn't stalker like material) in the next chapter. I will continue this for every 25th reviwer starting at 100 (100, 125, 150 etc.).**

**Until the next time I update (which is hopefully soon).**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! I've got this done quicker thank intended.**

**And the 100th reviewer is:**

**WeirdMe200!**

**So WeirdMe200 you can ask me a question and I will answer.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Katniss:**

We were all so surprised when the 'Boy Victors' came in (except Peeta and Gloss wasn't there). Everyone left the room except Cato who put some flowers in the vase on my bedside table and then sits down.

"Hey." Cato says. For Clove, I will keep level headed.

"Hey." I say and this goes on for a few minutes, us just having small talk with each other.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have been at football practice. That way I could've prevented Delly from hurting you that bad."

"Cato you're on the wrestling team not football team." I point out.

"Oh yeah." He wanders off in thought. I pluck up some courage to say what's really on my mind.

"Look Cato, why don't you like Clove?"

"What brought this on?" Yep that snaps him back to reality.

"Well it's just that I always thought you two would be cute together." I say.

"Well she's great and everything but I just… she's like my little sister." Cato says but he continues "Besides she's not like the girl I like. She's best friends with the girl." Cato says.

"Well then, you should tell her straight away." I tell him.

"Well I plan to do that." Cato snaps back blushing furiously.

"Well then go tell her! Do it now!" I say and what happens next surprises me; Cato leans in and kisses me. I always wanted to be kissed by a 'Boy Victor', but the boy I wanted it to be with was Peeta. I didn't like it at all that Cato was kissing me because Clove likes Cato.

"No Cato." I pulled him away. "I don't like you that way. I only like Peeta that way."

"Why? Why Peeta? Why not me?" Cato pleads to me.

"You don't choose who you like! It just happens. Anyways, Peeta is sweet, kind, considerate, accepting…" I trail off. Cato seems to understand.

"Alright. I better go." Cato says.

"Wait!" I say and he spins around. "Is this going to make things awkward between us because I could really use a friend."

"Sure Katniss, we can still be friends." Cato says and leaves smiling softly. A boy comes in who has watched the whole thing with a hurt look on his face.

"What do you seriously think happened Peeta?" I asked.

"Well based on the fact Cato, kissed you and was smiling when he came out I would say that you two are happy lovebirds." Peeta replies coldly.

"Peeta I can explain." I start off.

"No it doesn't matter. I thought that you wanted to be with me."

"I-''

"I mean I liked you a lot. I thought you liked me too, but obviously I was your toy."

"Peeta that's rid-''

"I've never felt so humiliated in my life." Peeta ends and I snap.

"PEETA MELLARK YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" I scream.

"I don't want to listen. Goodbye Katniss." He leaves.

"Peeta stop being an idiot!" I say as he slams the door close. "I love you." I whisper.

**Madge:**

After the boys ditched the last half an hour of school and came here. We all split up into pairs and wandered around the hospital and there we were Gale and I sitting at the bench outside the hospital. We both had a strawberry milkshake and were sharing it with two straws. Gale was checking out a girl who must be around 15 years.

"Hello?" He turns around to face me. "You know it's not very cool to check out other girls while there is a girl talking to you. Just some female advice." I say.

"We weren't talking. We were drinking." Gale replies. _This is weird this is kind of like when in Winning London Riley (who had a crush on Brandon) was watching Brandon checking out another girl._ I think to myself.

"Well I bet you she doesn't like baseball." I say teasingly.

"AGH! I cannot get into a girl who doesn't like baseball. Did you see the games last night?" Gale asks me.

"No I was here. How was it?" I reply.

"Well the Metz beat the Giants by 6-4." Gale says.

"That's pretty good." I say.

"Yep. That means that the Metz have moved up a place."

"So now they're in 2nd?" I ask Gale and he nods. "Sweet victory." I say and he laughs.

"Hey what's the time?" Gale asks. I look at my watch.

"4:45pm." I say.

"Hm we should go home." Gale implies.

"Okay." I say and we walk hand in hand to my house because it's closer. It's a 10 minute walk to my house from the hospital. We reach my house at 4:55pm.

"See ya." I say to Gale.

"Bye." Gale gives my hand a gentle squeeze before dropping my hand and leaving. I watch him walk away and then enter the door._ Great just great! I love one of my childhood friends and he probably only think of me as a friend._ I think while heading up a flight of stairs and entering my room and start to do my homework and revise my work.

**Cato:**

_7:00am_

I hate waking up so early in the morning! But yesterday the boys and I agreed that we would all meet up at school 8:00am. That way we could talk about how successful we've been with the girls so far. It's really complicated:

-Thresh thinks he might kinda like Rue but still only thinks of her as a friend.

-Marvel likes Glimmer

-Gloss has a thing for Cashmere

-Vick has taken an interest in Foxface

-Haymitch likes & hates Johanna

-Gale is confused if he likes Madge or not.

-Rory wants Prim to be his girlfriend

-Finnick has the hots for Annie

-Peeta loves Katniss

-And I liked Katniss but now I like no-one

Most of them are too scared to ask the girls out (cowards). Anyways I think it's better that Katniss and I are friends only; now that I think about it, I never really liked Katniss that way, when we kissed it just felt… wrong. But I got out of my bed (which was a miracle in itself) and got ready for school physically. I rode in my Dad's car (I didn't give a shit on what my Dad will say) and got there as soon as the clock striked 8. Everyone was there by 8:05 so we sat down and talked.

"Well Glimmer and I went to a table at the ice-cream place 2 days ago and we kissed. I think we're still only friends though." Marvel starts off.

"Foxface and I are on the same relay team and we got each other's phone numbers. So things are going pretty good for me." Vick replies happily.

"I have a date with Annie. Finnick Odair never fails." Finnick adds. Typical Finnick, pretending to be full of himself (who am I kidding? He is full of himself sometimes!).

"I'm still confused if I like Madge or not. I think it's leaning towards yes." Gale admits.

"I think of Rue as a little sister, a friend." Thresh says.

"Well Johanna found out I'm a secret drunk." Haymitch starts.

"YOU WHAT?" We all scream at him.

"Yes I am a secret drunk. Well, not so secret anymore. Yeah so I like her and she likes me only she refuses to talk to me now." Haymitch replies sadly.

"Well Haymitch isn't the only one keeping secrets. I have been dating Cashmere for 3 months." Gloss says.

"NO WAY!" We exclaim in delight.

"Yes. But now she wants to go public. She told me she loves me and I have to choose between her and the girls who love to surround me." Gloss adds sadly.

"Well don't be a dick! Choose her." Finnick says.

"I have. But I need to make my apology to her big. Any ideas?" Gloss pleads.

"Well I think you should make a banner saying 'I love you Cashmere. Will you be my girlfriend?'. Have her favourite flowers and chocolates at hand." Peeta says. Man he knows a lot about women.

"Well. I kissed Katniss." I say.

"Yep and now you two are happy love birds. I was just her toy." Peeta hisses.

"What?" I shout and I can project my voice very loud.

"Yep. You knew I loved Katniss but yet my own best friend back stabbed me." Peeta says.

"Peeta you've got it wrong. I kissed her and then Katniss said that she likes you not me. And then she asked me if we could be friends. There's nothing romantic going on between us." I say. This is bad; my best friend is about to turn into an enemy.

"Yeah right. It doesn't matter though because I've found someone I like, who also likes me and is a perfect woman." Peeta says.

"Who?" I hiss ready to spit fire.

"PEETIE!" a high pitched voice says and I turn around. BLOODY HELL! It's Delly. She runs up to him and gives him a big kiss on the mouth and he starts kissing back which leaves everyone stunned. Suddenly I hear a gasp from behind Delly and Peeta. We all look to see who it is and out of all the people it has to be the person I wanted to see this the least. She stops in her tracks and tears immediately swells into her eyes; she runs to the small building next to the school, which happens to be the dancing room. I groan and get up.

"Good job shit dick! You've just made Katniss feel like she's been trampled by 100 bulls repeatedly. Happy?" I say and stalk off to the dancing building. Out of the corner of my eye I see every guy get up and leave Peeta and Delly whispering amongst themselves. I reach the door to the dance building where I witness Katniss crumbling to the ground crying hysterically.

"Katniss, it's ok. You don't need a dick like Peeta." I say stroking her hair while I let her soak my shirt with her tears.

"I don't get it! Why would Peeta go back to Delly? He thinks that I was faking it but it was real! I really did love him!" She manages to get out before howling again.

"He know how you feel now. It's all Delly's fault, Believe me, Peeta will soon realize that he was a jerk and then he'll break up with her; then most importantly, he'll come back to you." I say but she just keeps on howling, so I do the only thing I think of. I dial the number in and she picks up immediately.

"CLOVE! How quickly can you get to the dance building next to the school?" I ask.

"Two minutes. Why?" Clove asks.

"Do you want the long version or short version?" I ask.

"Short." Clove replies straight away,

"Well Peeta thought that her love to him was fake so he got back together with Delly. Katniss saw them kiss and now she is crying like there is now tomorrow in the dance building." I say as fast as I can.

"THAT DICK! I'll be there in soon." Clove says and ends the call. As soon as I snap my phone shut and shove it into my pocket, I hear a rap on the door. I open it and Clove goes catapulting to Katniss panting.

"It's okay Katniss. I'm here. Remember what we promised each other in Grade 6? What did we promise?" Clove asks while panting.

"That we would never cry over a guy." Katniss whispers.

"Exactly! Do you think that he's worth crying about because I don't!" Clove says.

"I second!" I add.

"I guess so." Katniss says.

"There we go! Now let's get you cleaned up and then go into the school. Hold your head up high! Show Peeta that no matter what he throws your way that you are a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man." Clove says and searches through her bag. She gets a huge box (which happens to be a make-up box) and starts cleaning Katniss up. While Clove is doing that I'm getting this weird feeling. I remember her speech she said to Katniss and suddenly I realise how beautiful Clove actually is. This mysterious feeling vanishes as soon as someone says something to me snapping me back into reality.

"Cato, are you coming?" Katniss asks.

"Yep." I say standing up and walking beside Katniss (Clove on Katniss' other side). When we enter through those big doors we all walk in perfect synchronisation. We go to Katniss' locker and then the bell rings. Causing Clove to part ways with Katniss and I. When we get into homeroom I realise a problem. Katniss, Peeta and I always sit at the same table and Peeta is already sitting down. Luckily, there are some seniors on Katniss' team that invite the two of us over to sit at their table. Cinna starts writing stuff on the board and talks to Katniss. The bell rings half an hour later and Katniss and I speed out of C5 and we wait for Clove (who is next door in C4). When she walk out we all go to music together and Cinna is already there (wow the man travels fast). I lead them both to my table and remember that Peeta and Delly are in this class. Yep, and they enter dramatically and head over to our table. I can already see Katniss shaking so Clove and I stand up.

"Go to another table bitch 1 and dick 2."" Clove says and I laugh.

"I like hat. Where did you come up with it." I ask.

"From a child's show called Bananas in Pyjamas. You know B1 and B2; well it's changed o Bitch 1 and Dick 2." Clove says and we laugh and so does Katniss.

"You can't tell us where to sit. You guys should move." Peeta hisses and Delly smirk giving him a quick peck on the lips. Katniss stand up.

"Because there's 3 of us and two of you. Oh and by the way." Katniss barrels towards Delly and puts her in a headlock. "This is my payback. Now listen to me, I know 10 ways to kill a person without leaving any evidence. So don't mess with me again or I won't mind using one of those tricks up my sleeve" Katniss whispers and then releases Delly from the headlock but not before throwing a punch to Delly's ribcage. She falls to the ground unconscious and an unknown boy takes her to the nurse. "Who are you? You've changed since yesterday Katniss." Peeta says gently.

"I've changed? I'VE CHANGED? WHO IS THE PERSON WHO WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND GETS BACK TOGETHER WITH THEIR EX? KNOWING WHAT SHE HAD ALREADY DONE TO ME? IF ANY ONE HAS CHANGED, IT'S YOU!" Peeta looks flabbergasted and sits somewhere else.

"Nice going Kat." Clove says after we sit down.

"Hm. I really should send you all to the principal's office but I don't like sending people to the principal." Cinna says. "Now today is performance day; Katniss do you want to start us off?"Cinna asks.

"Sure." Katniss puts up a fake smile and puts a CD into the player and starts singing with the backing track.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick.  
Turn your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...  
Man fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with the push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

Everyone starts to clap for Katniss (except Peeta whose just stunned and has his mouth hanging wide open) she goes back to her seat and Cinna asks anyone for volunteers Clove stands up and strides over to the piano. She starts to bust out a melody and sings.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

I start to clap along with everyone else and she sits down. When she sung that feeling came back again and a picture appeared with it. It was Clove and I kissing. Suddenly, this mysterious feeling wasn't so mysterious anymore. I love Clove.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**Until next time!**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**

**PS: Please keep on reviewing everyone! It makes me happier to always hear some feedback on what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's chapter 8. So now that I'm back at school (groan) updating will be slower :( I never have a normal day I update, I just update when I finish a chapter.**

**Fashionaddict22: Oh my gosh! Your idea is so good I have to use it!**

**Lindsay15051: Thank you! The idea just came to me when I was reading some book about the Periodic Table of Elements :P**

**I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay: hahaha. Thank you 3 wow I think you are my biggest fan :P (I never even thought I would ever have a fan)**

**jessiekatnisseverdeen: That's what I thought... I had to put some kind of nickname for them and I thought it would suit them considering how they are both acting.**

**beautiful fury: Thank you 3 Also cause you are the closest account to the 125th review you can ask me any question you would like.**

**Hi: Okay so you are my 125th reviewer (YAY!) so you can ask me any question you like. But because you are a guest, I don't know if you can PM me but if you can then that will be great!**

**All the guest reviews: Thank you so much! You guys are amaxing 3**

**Keep on reviewing everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Gloss:**

_Past:_

I was mortified on what I had to do today. Today I will go public with Cashmere and profess my love to her. Watching Peeta get back together with Delly (it's obvious that Peeta is trying to make Katniss jealous) made me realise something; I don't want Cashmere and I crying about each other all because we think that we are toys for the other person. So I'm going public with Cashmere. I used Peeta's idea and adding a little bit of Gloss twist.

_Present:_

It's now 11:40 and I'm sweating bullets. At 11:45am, all the victors (Girls and Boys. We've decided that we will call ourselves the 'Victors' and to sit together. We also decided to kick out Peeta) besides Cashmere will excuse ourselves out of class and go to the cafeteria. The teachers know that we are doing something important so they will let us go. It comes to 11:45 and Marvel and I excuse ourselves from Sex Ed (YUCK) and make our way over to the cafeteria. Everyone else is there when we enter chatting away.

"Alright people let's get moving! We only have 45 minutes to perfect this." I say and everyone goes to their station. Glimmer comes up to me.

"Hey Gloss?"

"Hey Glimmer. What's up?"

"Well I've got Cashmere's favourite chocolates Lindt and her favourite flowers, Roses because it's her middle name. Now I was lucky enough to get the Lindt chocolates still in their boxes and they're stuck together making a form of a girl, Cashmere. And here's the flowers and the chocolate sized Cashmere is in the cold room." Glimmer hands me the flowers.

"Thank you so much Glimmer." I say.

"It's no problem. I just want to see my best friend happy." Glimmer flips her hair and walks over to where people are painting the banner which will say 'I LOVE YOU CASHMERE'. I go over there to observe how it's going.

"How's the painting going?" I ask. The people who are painting are Madge, Gale, Vick, Johanna, Foxface, Haymitch, Prim and Rory.

"Yeah it's alright." Gale says. Up to that moment they have painted the 'I LOVE YOU C' so that is pretty good.

"Well it looks amazing so far. Keep it up." I say and go over to Finnick, Thresh, Clove and Katniss who are working on the sound system.

"Okay. Gloss we need you to do a sound check into this microphone." Katniss says handing me the microphone.

"Testing 1…2…3…" I say through the microphone.

"I think we need to turn the volume up on the speakers a little." Thresh says.

"Agreed." Finnick and Clove chorus while Katniss' mind is obviously elsewhere.

"Gloss where's Peeta?" Katniss asks and Finnick, Thresh, Clove and I glance at each other.

"Well, because he was such an ass we kicked him out." Finnick says. Katniss' reaction isn't what I expected. She throws her arms around Finnick and gives him the biggest bear hug she can manage.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Katniss screams jumping up and down.

"Katniss, Finnick, Thresh and Clove; split into two. One duo go over and help the banner and the other duo help out the group doing the layout when you are. Please guys, I really want to make Cashmere feel special." I say and they nod. I head over to the layout station where Glimmer, Annie, Cato and Rue are planning the layout.

"Well what if we have Gloss circle around Cashmere at that part and then we have Katniss, Glimmer, Clove and Rue do their back handsprings centre stage. Then they do some around the boy victors at the end of the chorus." Annie says and Glimmer, Cato and Rue nod in agreement.

"So your figuring out the choreography?" I ask.

"Yep and then we just need to show everyone what to do and then we are done!" Rue says excitedly.

"Come on. I'll show you your choreography." Glimmer says leading me around the cafeteria and showing me what I need to do. My choreography sound simple, but isn't simple doing the actions. I have it nailed at 12:15 and by then, everyone has been doing their choreography for 10 minutes. At 12:20 we go to the cold room to get changed into what we are wearing. As corny as it is, I am wearing a tuxedo and so are the other boy victors. Rue has gotten a spare cheerleader's uniform and she is wearing it along with Clove, Glimmer and Katniss. The bell rang to signify lunch and we were ready. People started to file in and then Cashmere comes in wide eyed and I nod at Katniss and she turns the music on.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah._

I finish and see that Rue, Glimmer, Clove and Katniss are just finishing their handsprings. I go up to Cashmere with roses in my hand and see she has tears in her eyes.

"Cashmere I love you so much. Will you please be my girlfriend?" I ask and everyone holds their breath.

"Yes." Cashmere says and we lock our lips together and everyone starts clapping for us. The rest of the day goes by and I never let go of Cashmere's hand.

**Johanna:**

It was so sweet watching Cashmere and Gloss become an official couple I mean they are just so cute together! I was leaving the cafeteria I heard someone call out my name. I turn around and see Haymitch behind me.

"What's up Haymitch?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to tell you I gave up drinking." Haymitch says.

"Good for you. But you shouldn't of been drinking in the first place." I say softly.

"I know but I had family problems back home. Drinking gave me relief." Haymitch says.

"Look I know that family troubles can be tough but you have to be strong. Don't take the easy way out!" I warn him.

"It's easier to say then do. You have your first and then it's hard to stop." Haymitch says. "Who are we kidding? This is not the reason that I came up to you. Look remember in the bathroom when you told me you liked me but you never let me reply back. Well, I like you a lot. And I want to tell you everything, and most importantly I want to kiss you." Haymitch leans in and I pull away.

"Look. I do want to kiss you but let's not rush into things. How about we start off as friends?" I ask and he nods and we leave the cafeteria.

**Rue:**

Most people hate physical education. Today, I love it; we are working on dancing! I'm a huge dancer; I train 9 hours a day 7 days a week so I can master any style of dance. Today is hip hop; the key to hip hop is loosening up, strength and flexibility, that's what my teacher tells me anyways. It must work since I am in the front. And then the teacher tells the guys to pair up with a girl for their dance assessment which is 50 percent of our grade. And because all the boys know I'm a ellite dancer most of them come running up to me. I just point my finger at a random person with my eyes close and of course it just has to be Thresh.

"So kiddo; why did you pick me huh? Is it because I'm irresistible?" Thresh asks. The boy gets into questions straight away.

"The luck of the finger." I mutter. "And I do have a name!" I protest.

"Yeah but I'm use to calling you kiddo." Thresh says. And the teacher teaches us the basics of the tango (and that wasn't awkward at all! In case you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic). At 2:15 I excused myself to go into the other classroom where my dance teacher was waiting for me. I have a competition on Sunday and I must have extra training during school so that I can be as prepared as possible. As I left I think I caught a slightest bit of hurt in Thresh's eyes.

**Katniss:**

In PE, 2 boys came up to me as my partner. Cato and Peeta, obviously you can tell who I chose, out of my best friend and the dick of course I was going to choose my best friend. We were taught the basics and then left to do our work.

"Okay Cato. So you're my best friend I need to tell you something." I say.

"What? You can tell me." Cato replies.

"I am actually a dancer as well. So, we can do really well as long we work together because we are just awesome skilled people." I say and he laughs. I then lean up and whisper to his ear "Ok, so I'm having a party tomorrow my house. Bring your group. Starts at 8pm." I say and lean away he nods and leans in to whisper something back, when all of a sudden, a fist collides with Cato's cheeks. I spin around and that horrendous cow is there.

"PEETA! You just punched your best friend!" I accuse.

"Yeah well he was about to kiss you!" Peeta snaps back.

"NO HE WASN'T! I was telling him something and he was going to answer back quietly. Unless you didn't know they're called secrets; that's when someone tells another person something without anyone else knowing." I explain and shout at the same time.

"Well what were you telling him?" Peeta asks. He seriously thinks I am going to tell him?

"IT'S CALLED A SECRET FOR A REASON! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" I say.

"Well as the guy who was used for your silly little romantic game, I have a right to know!" Peeta says.

"You weren't a toy! I actually loved you!" I exasperate.

"And now?" Peeta asks eagerally.

"And now you have a girlfriend and the way you've treated me, your just somebody that I use to know." I say softly knowing the class are eavesdropping. I then leave with a smug on my face. I text Clove to tell her to tell the cheerleading team about the party, and to spread the word to the football played, basketball players, track and field team, swim team and the girls.

_Peeta-0 Katniss-1._ I think to myself.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 8. I have recently gotten an account on Twitter so just PM me if you want my twitter name so you can follow me 3**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Until next time,**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in ages (12 days I think) but school has been overtaking my life (as much as I loathe it)! I'm so happy to always see your reviews you readers are the best!**

**Hi: Hm that's a good idea... but I have another twist in my 'Bags Of Twists'.**

** 13: Yay you are my 150th reviewer (wow never thought I would get over 150 reviews)! So hope to see that question soon.**

**WeirdMe2000: Well you'll find out in this chapter :P**

**ClatoWithAKnife: Then go get a twitter account! From my expirences so far Twitter isn't that harmful as long as you know how you can stay protected.**

**pricegirl316: Awww thank you 3**

**Cindy: I understand that you think that this was mainly going to be a Peeniss fanfic but I need to put the other characters in also. I put it as Character A Katniss and Character B Peeta because I needed a character a and b, those two were the first ones that plopped into my head...**

**I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay: LOL! I salute you _*salutes*_. You are the best. Love ya xoxo 3!**

**beautiful fury: I salute you too! _*salutes*_. Love ya 3!**

**In fact I salute everyobne who has posted a review! _*salutes*_ You guys have been so helpful and help keep this story running. Now on Friday I will be turning 14 (YAY!). All I ask is that you do something; whether you write a review saying Happy birthday (or just a review, I'm not that fussy) or you go to the empth degree and make me a cake (hahaha) it would mean the world to me. Anyways to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games but I own this plot and what the character does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Clove:**

_Flashback:_

"_Okay everyone! Today you can do whatever you want because Katniss only held a practice today to tell you something. Party, tomorrow, Katniss place. She lives at 16 District 12 Avenue. Be there!" I shout and walk away._

_End Of Flashback._

The party is in full swing. All the cheerleaders, victors are here. Peeta got in, we were going to kick him out but Katniss demanded that he stayed (don't ask me why, I don't know). People some of the cheerleaders were already drunk (and it's only been 2 hours!). Johanna and Haymitch have been drunk since hour 1 (typical Johanna. Always gets into things). I rode home with Katniss and I helped her get organized for the party (her parents had already gone) and we were done an hour before the first group arrived. Right now the victors are all dancing in a huge circle doing random moves to some song called 'We r who we r" by some artist called Ke$ha (apparently she is a huge hit even though I've never heard of her). It's getting to a slow dance when Cato grabs my hand and pulls me away (it's been really weird, ever since yesterday he's changed around me. In a really weird way. Like he blushes around me and occasionally stammers around me…) when Katniss shouts "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" everyone at the party all gathers in a big circle, Gale (the brave one) goes first and spins it. And it lands on…

* * *

**Gale:**

"Madge." Katniss screams and sure enough the bottle is pointed at Madge. This is the moment of truth, where I find out if Madge is supposed to be my friend or something more. I lean in and so does Madge and it finally happens, we kiss; it's only one that lasts for 3 seconds but it definitely made my decision. It's was sweet and intense and I knew that she was meant to be my one and only. When I went back to me seat I was smiling but it immediately changed when a guy next to Madge put his arm around her shoulder; what was worse was that she leaned up and kissed him and THAT made my heart ripped into 2. I saw a cheerleader named Chelsea spin the bottle and it landed on Todd. I knew that they both were in a relationship with different cheerleaders who were at this party (boy this would be awkward for them). A few more cheerleaders spun the bottle and then finally Cashmere spun the bottle and it landed on…

* * *

**Thresh:**

Me; Cashmere spun and it landed on me. I don't really want to kiss Cashmere, mainly because she has Gloss and he would kill me. But we have to do the deed so we kissed. It was really weird though because from when we were leaning in till when we split apart, I mind imagined it was Rue I was kissing; but that's preposterous because we've been buds since we were 5! She's my friend and nothing else, besides, she only likes me as a friend; I can tell that because I always annoy her by calling her 'kiddo', but it's cute watching her getting annoyed because she thinks I can't be bothered to learn her real name. But these butterflies in my stomach get even stronger when Rue kisses one of the cheerleader guys and he blushed after they had finished their 20 seconds make-out session; 20 SECONDS! Okay maybe I'm overacting, Rue is my friend and nothing more. I only think of her that way.

* * *

**Rue:**

What just happened? I kissed Shane for who knows how long and he blushed after which must mean that he likes me; I liked it even though I thought I liked Thresh! And what was even weirder was that Thresh kept on glaring at Shane like he was a meal waiting to be eaten! Does this mean he likes me? Or was he just playing the overprotective brother type. I went over to him while a few cheerleaders were spinning the bottle and said "Hey what was that?"

"What was what?" Geez he's so annoying, acting like nothing just happened.

"You just looked at Shane like he was a meal!" I accused.

"So?"

"Doesn't matter; Prim's spinning so I better go back for moral support."

"Whatever. See ya kiddo." Nup he'll never like me. I go back just in time to see Prim spinning the bottle and it lands on…

* * *

**Prim:**

Seriously; Rory? RORY! This isn't how I imagined our first kiss; our first kiss was going to be ages ago when we were walking around District 12 Mall (Every mall has a District number; they go up to 13) and we were millimetres apart when someone bumped Rory into the water fountain. I just can't do it; I can't have my first kiss with Rory at a stupid game of Spin the Bottle.

"No I'm not doing it." I said firmly. A few gasp, some give me death glares but Katniss is the brave on to speak.

"Well I guess I'll let one person bail. Okay, Prim you can choose a girl; Rory you can choose a boy. Pick away." Katniss says. Rory picks Vick and knowing who would want to be kissed by Vick I say "Foxface." Foxface gives the smallest smile only I can see and goes up to Vick and they give each other a quick kiss. I catch eyes with Rory and I mouth to him that we need to talk. He nods and then watches the next person spin the bottle who happens to be Katniss. I hope Peeta doesn't throw a spaz.

* * *

**Peeta:**

Katniss is spinning the bottle. I hope that it lands on me. I know that most people think I'm the biggest jerk alive; believe me it wasn't my finest hour. I was so angry at Katniss because I thought that she cared about me so I went over to Delly's; I don't particularly remember what happened but it ended up with us getting back together. And I regret every moment. I care about Katniss a lot but I can't break up with Delly, it would just break her heart. Besides, my life is fucked up; my best friends won't talk to me and the girl I like and her posse won't talk to me. I snap back into reality just to time to see who the lucky winner is… Me. ME! I mentally fist pump but it stops when I hear what Katniss' friends say.

"Katniss you don't have to do this." Annie says.

"You don't. I'll kick his ass for you." Johanna says and I gulp because she can kick ass hard.

"Katniss it's alright. Us boys can kick him out right now. There's 8 of us and 1 of him." Cato says, my ex best friend who I wish was still my best friend.

"No it's okay. I'll do it." Katniss says walking to the middle of the circle as do I. Everyone holds their breath and we lean in and kiss. This is what I've been waiting for, I feel like everything is complete even though I can tell Katniss doesn't feel anything. Even though it only lasted for 3 seconds, it was the best 3 seconds of my life. Katniss enters up the stage and starts to sing in the microphone and everyone gets up and starts dancing.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

When Katniss stopped she looked at me and I knew that what she just said, every last word was about me. Annoyed and ashamed of myself I walk out of Katniss house and head home.

* * *

**Katniss:**

Everyone has gone home except for the Victors who are helping me clean up the place.

"It was a good party Kat." Finnick says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"Well I've got to go; Matt is waiting for me outside." Madge says blushing.

"Wait! Is Matt your boyfriend?" Gale asks / yells. I can tell that he likes Madge but Madge is oblivious to these things and replies with "Yes I am.". We all say goodbye to Madge and she walks out.

"What does Matt have that I don't?" Gale whines.

"You're captain of the Cross Country Team. He's a cheerleader." Glimmer says.

"Hm. How about we all go to the beach Sunday? That way we can all get together." Finnick says. The man can plan anything.

"I'm down." Cato says.

"I'm in." Rue seconds.

"Well let's do it." I say. And everyone starts to chat about the upcoming Sunday event.

"Um I've gotta go. My parents want me home by 3:00am." Prim says and enters without us able to get a word in before she slams the door.

"I need to talk to Prim." Rory says.

"Good luck mate." Marvel says and Rory leaves the door confidently.

"I'm going. I need my beauty sleep." Glimmer says. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl but she can be so full of herself sometimes.

"And Glimmer is my ride." Cashmere says.

"Marvel and I will make sure the girls get home safely." Gloss says and the four leave with Glimmer and Cashmere giggling hysterically. If you ask me, I think that Gloss and Marvel hope to get in Glimmer and Cashmere's pants.

"That was weird." Cato says.

"SHIT! Foxface we are running 30 minutes late!" Johanna says while grabbing Foxface's hand and rushes out of the door.

"Well there's no point in us staying if Foxface and Johanna have gone. Let's bounce Vick." Haymitch says and they stroll out of the door. That would normally offend people what Haymitch just did but I don't care. He's probably just really tired. Now there are only 7 of us; Rue, Thresh, Annie, Finnick, Clove, Cato and myself. We decide on watching a little bit of PLL (and in case you don't know what that is, it's Pretty Little Liars. Thresh didn't know what Pretty Little Liars was and I was like 'Jeez. Get with the time mate!'). We were just starting the 3rd episode for us to watch when Thresh's phone rang. After him and some woman talk for 15 minutes he hangs up and says "Mum's worried and I've gotta get home. Rue, Mum also said that I'm giving you a ride."

"Fine. See ya Kat. Great party." Rue says leaving through the doors with Thresh.

"Well I better get to sleep considering I have an very important date tomorrow." Finnick says.

"Ooh. Who is it?" Clove asks.

"With me silly. I better get home too. Night everyone, or should I say early morning goodbye." Annie says and she and Finnick leave holding hands.

"Aw that's adorable." Cato says.

"At least 2 people got their happy ending." I say softly.

"Please don't tell me that you're not over Peeta yet." Clove says flipping through an issue of _Famous_.

"Don't worry I'm over Peeta. I'm really happy for Annie and Finnick." I say. But that's a lie. I'm trying to convince myself to get over Peeta but I just can't do it. But it seems that Cato and Clove didn't think it was a lie as they were continuing to watch our PLL marathon. We watch 5 episodes in total when Cato turns off the T.V.

"Well I better get going. It was a great party Katniss. You coming Clove?" Cato asks.

"Nah. I'll stay with Kat." Clove says.

"Clove go. Your parents will flip if they find out your missing from your bed." I tease and Clove pokes her tongue out.

"Okey dokey. See ya Kat. Great Party." Clove says as she and Cato leave. I plop down on the couch and watch the rest of PLL until darkness sweeps over me.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update before Friday. Hope you enjoyed. And remember to leave a review!**

**Until next time!**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM BACK! School (being the devil it is) has given my so many assignments that I haven't been able to update in ages :'( But here is chapter 10 (yay)!**

**shadowofthemoonxx: Thank you :D**

**Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives: Here is the chapter, I never realised this was so addicting, I though my writing was crap XD**

**gracec720: OMG I am such a PLL shipper**

**beautiful fury: Yay!**

**I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay: Yeah I think you're my biggest fan too (nothing wrong with that! It makes me feel happy now that I know I have ssuch awesome fans).**

**livingwithobsessions: OMG happy birthday for last Tuesday! Hope you had a great day!**

**I am Hylla daughter of Bellona: Thanks. Love your name (so original!)**

**Amandla123: OMG I didn't realise, I went back and you were right. LOL an epic fail.**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (do I really need to put this in every chapter cause I think everyone get's it by now).**

* * *

**Prim:**

_Last night:_

"_Prim wait up!" I hear and spin around to find Rory jogging up behind me._

"_Look Rory. I'm already embarrassed on what just happened. The last thing I need is getting more humiliated." I say surprised that I'm not crying._

"_Look one question and then I won't bother you!" Rory proposes._

"_Fine." I say stopping in my tracks. Rory faces me in seconds and asks straight away._

"_Why didn't you kiss me in spin the bottle. I mean it was just a kiss, not something terrible."_

"_Now see that's the thing. It would have only been just some kiss to you, but it would mean a hell of a lot more to me!" I say through my tears._

"_Wait what would make you think that it would be just some kiss to me?" Rory asks which has me stumped for a bit._

"_Because you just said that it was just a kiss!" I exclaim._

"_Seriously Prim? You think that it was just some kiss to me?! I don't about you but I remember asking you to be my drama partner not you asking me; I did that so I could get close to you." Rory says and I stand there shocked. Does he like me? He just said so and it seems so weird because I'm the girl in the group that gets attention but is sometimes overlooked._

"_Wait you like me?" I say coming back to my senses._

"_Well maybe, kinda, okay yes." Rory says. "Do you like me?"_

"_Oh um maybe, kinda, yeah." I say looking down. I hear footsteps coming my way and a finger catches underneath my chin and pulls it up, and I see Rory's beautiful eyes looking at me (wow he has really green eyes; before I know it our lips meet. This is why I'm glad our first kiss is here and not in some stupid spin the bottle game, it's not forced, no-one is pressuring us and I think there is a fountain behind us. We pull apart after a few seconds and we both have a dopey grin._

*Present

_Well diary that's how Rory and my first kiss came about. It was truly a great kiss._

_Well I've got to go. Mum said that dinner's ready (we are going to Grilled!)._

_Bye diary,_

_Prim._

I smile when I close the book and head down to the car recounting in my mind what happened last night.

* * *

**Foxface:**

"Hey Foxface what is the square root of Pi?" Vick asks me. It's been a day after the party and Vick and I are studying for a stupid 1st week test and it's all about Pi.

"Um 1.7724538509055160272981674833 14 but we only need to know 1.77245…" I reply.

"And Pi?"

"3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286208998628 0348253421170679821480865132 8230664709384460955058223172 5359408128481117450284102701 9385211055596446229489549303 8196442881097566593344612847 5648233786783165271201909145 6485669234603486104543266482 1339360726024914127372458700 6606315588174881520920962829 2540917153643678925903600113 3053054882046652138414695194 1511…""How do you remember all of that?" Vick interrupts.

"I wake up, go to school, do some athletics (normally running), get home, study, have dinner while studying, study some more, shower than go to bed. On a weekend it'll be half a day of athletics and the other half studying." I say explaining my timetable.

"Don't you want to just have fun?" Vick asks.

"Well sometimes Johanna and I will do something on a Saturday and also once a month the girls and I do something fun; but no-one normally wants to hang out with me. So I spend my time studying." I say.

"Well that's going to change. The world athletics competition is coming here next Saturday; I've scored 2 tickets so it'll be me and you. I'll pick you up at 7am." Vick says.

"Alright but let's get back to studying. This quiz is important you know." I say.

"Wait how did you find out about it. Isn't it supposed to be a pop quiz?" Vick asks.

"Yes but I'm on very good terms with Ms Tigris." I say winking. Vick laughs and goes back to the books, I follow in pursuit and for the rest of the day we study for the pop quiz on Monday.

* * *

**Glimmer:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write in you last night but I was drunk and now I have a huge hangover. I don't know what happened diary, I lost some weight, worked on being one of the top cheerleaders and put on make-up so I look stunning just so Marvel may notice me. On the first day of school he kissed me and now he just treats me as 'one of the guys'. I don't know what to do should I confront him about it or should I just not say anything or hint that I hate this in between friend and relationship episode? I tried talking to Cashmere last night but once I opened the door I saw Cashmere and Gloss having sex (sorry diary but I had to say so you wouldn't be confused, don't worry I left straight away). Cashmere has been pretty distant to me lately, but I guess that's what happens when girls get new boyfriends. Once upon a time Clove and I were besties but then I ditched being her BFF for being Cashmere's BFF. Wow diary, while I was re-reading through all of this I realised that I am not good with sentencing structure, you know, I go from one thing to a new idea completely at random. Maybe I should get an English tutor… anyways back to this whole Marvel situation, there's a basketball game coming up in a few weeks' time (first one of the season); maybe I can talk to him then._

_Well gtg,_

_Glimmer_

_xoxo 3_

* * *

**Rue:**

Do you have those times when you just wish that you crush will realise that you are meant for them? Ever fantasised of that perfect moment where you and your crush have the cutest love story on Earth? I know I have but mine isn't agreeing with reality; every time I talk to Thresh I hope that it'll be the moment that he realises I'm meant for him but instead I get an acquaintance talk with a 'kiddo' or two added in there. Right now I'm at the dance studio that I normally rehearse in so that Thresh and I can finish up this dance (we're doing a mixture of hip-hop and ballet). I hear footsteps and prepare myself for lord knows only what is going to unfold.

"So you decided to finally show up. You know that now we only have 2 hours now to get this done. We have to perform tomorrow, it's 50 per cent of our grade and we've only done 30 seconds out of a 3 minute dance!" I say.

"Well sorry Ms-'' Thresh started.

"I'm not done yet! There will be no breaks, no communication and no distractions for the next 2 hours!" I say laying down the rules, Thresh looks aghast. "Okay let's get rehearsing." I say. For an hour we work on the dance and technique (well he works on technique and I criticize what he does wrong). By the 1st hour we have the piece done, we take a 5 minute water break and then use the rest of the hour to polish up the routine (I think we can do well in this assessment). At the end of the 2nd hour we pack up our things and prepare to get out of the building before a teacher comes in to take the tiny tots ballet class (I would know, sometimes I help out)

"Rue what's the meaning of our dance?" Thresh asks suddenly.

"It's kind of like a forbidden love. She's an upper class girl and he's a lower class guy. They love each other but they can't be together because of their different classes." I reply.

"Did you base it on real life?"

"No. I don't know anyone who's in a forbidden love because one is richer than the other." I reply.

"No but you built t on a fantasy didn't you?" He shoots straight away.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Look kiddo I don't like you that way okay! How dare you think I'm poorer than you! I can't believe you would be so shallow. If anything the poorer on in this duo is you, you little slut!" Thresh roars.

"Why would you think that this was for you?! This was just an idea that came to me while I was working on my English elective, a Romeo and Juliet idea." I say through tears and start to walk away. I stop in my tracks "By the way, don't my name isn't kiddo, it's Rue, use it for once. But that doesn't matter because I won't be talking to you ever again." I say and start to run away with the tears freely flowing down my face. I don't know how but after all this running I end up in my gymnastics training place where luckily Josh my teacher is there, I run into his arms and continue crying.

"Woah what's that matter Rue?" Josh asks stroking my hair.

"The guy I've liked for ages pretty much called me poor and said I was a slut." I say.

"What? That's crazy you're one of the most purest girls I know." Josh replies.

"Yeah well it came like a spear into the stomach." I say.

"I know how to get your mind off it." Josh replies mischievously.

"How?" I ask.

"Well you're here and I'm free so let's do some training."

"Let's." I say letting him drag me to the trampoline. For 3 hours Josh instructs me to tumble, do flips and work on my flexibility. I was just beginning to forget about this whole Thresh thing when the devil himself came into the building with Marvel. We make eye contact for 3 seconds until I could feel the tears starting to appear and I looked away.

"Okay Rue, we're going to work on your flexibility for a few more minutes then work on your solo." Josh says after I turn away from Thresh.

"Alright." I reply cautiously.

"Go into your splits position." Josh says and I go down into the splits. "No it's pretty good but you need to get your hips just a little more aligned with your legs." Josh places his hands on my hips and pushes me down. To any other girl, they would think Josh wants sex and run away but for me, I know that Josh is only helping me so as long as he doesn't touch my tits or my v section then I don't care. I hear someone clear their throat, I look around to see Marvel shooting hoops and Thresh with his jaw shut and eyes that look like they want to shoot daggers at Josh. _Let him be jealous._ I think. _He deserves it after calling me a slut._ I smile at Josh and I get up after he tells me I can. Josh grabs the iPod/iPhone docket and instantly plays my solo song that I'll be performing in a few weeks for nationals. I clear my mind of any thoughts and let my body lead the way.

_I found God on the corner of first and Amistad_

_Where the west was all but won_

_All alone smoking his last cigarette_

_I said where you been, he said ask anything._

_Where were you? When everything was fallin' apart_

_All my days, were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang and all I needed was a call_

_That never came to the corner of first and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_To find me, to find me._

_In the end, everyone ends up alone_

_Losing hope, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be_

_No way to know, how long she will be next to me._

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_To find me, to find me._

_Early morning, city breaks_

_I've been calling, years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages; you never send me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Where were you Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_To find me, to find me._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me._

I stop and breathe in deeply vaguely remembering that there are other people in the room beside me and Josh.

"Wow Rue that was amazing. You will definitely place in nationals if you put that much soul into it." Josh says sighing.

"Thanks Josh, well I better get going, I need to get back to that POOR LITTLE HOUSE that I live in. And I also better go and BE THEE SUPPOSED SLUT I AM." I yell so that Thresh can hear. I leave the building and instead of going home I decide to go to the Hob. I really need to clear my mind and get prepared for the beach meet tomorrow.

* * *

**And that was chapter 10. Oh I forgot to say who the 175th reviewer was, and it was... ClatoWithAKnife! Hope to see that question soon :P**

**Keep on reviewing everyone please!**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fellow readers! Okay so, I've been trying to write this chapter and upload it all week but stubborn teachers are giving us all these assignments. Dued today I have had to:**

***Write a report on beach sand analysis**

***Make a digital story for _I'd tell you I love you but then I would have to kill you_**

***Choreograph a 3 minute dance piece**

***Write a report on Rio Tinto**

***Watch my group's business shares for the ASX Sharemarket Game.**

**But here is the chapter!**

**I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay: I'm sorry there's no Clato in this chapter either but I promise there will be some Clato in the next chapter.**

**Blue4pruple: I was going to say a knife in the stomach but in the book she died from the spear so I thought it would be funnier to say spear.**

**Olive Monster: It's called 'You Found Me' by The Fray.**

**jessiekatnisseverdeen: Well there needs to be some drama or else the story would get boring.**

**beautiful fury: I loved your comment so much it had me crying in laughter and putting it in here:**

_Diee thresh! HOW DARE HE FINNICKING SAY THAT TO RUE! THE ABSOLUTE *carries on ranting* Good chap, death wishes for the evil thresh!_

**Enjoy this chapter all and keep on telling me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Annie:**

_Saturday 18__th__ August 2012,_

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG today was sooooooo amazing. I WENT ON A DATE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY FINNICK ODAIR! He was so sweet. We went to a restaurant called Grill'd (apparently it's a restaurant only in Australia). And then we held hands under the stars, it was so romantic. And we are taking it slow so we didn't kiss today but tomorrow is a beach meet and maybe then. Who knows? Well I better get going because Annie needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow (why am I talking in first person?)._

_Love,_

_Annie._

Okay I know that I wrote for the wrong day but I was too tired to write yesterday but it really was an amazing day! And Finnick was so sweet, he didn't rush into anything, he didn't pressure me into kissing him (I'm gonna kiss him on our next date). He said that he really liked me and we should do something together again sometime (AHH!). I really like Finnick, when I'm around him, my heart beats a million miles a minute, I'm also convinced that my cheeks go as red as my hair but hey, I'm sure there are lots of girls who blush at a guy they really care about! I rush down the stairs and outside the door that leads to our swimming pool. It is H.U.G.E! It's 100m swimming pool (my family is pretty big on swimming), this pool is like my pool for training, I come here every morning to practice (what can I say, I'm passionate about winning that huge swimming trophy for the girls champion every year at school). And if Finnick wants to race me then I must be prepared! Normally when I'm in the water time freezes, what seems like 5 minutes if 3 hours… Like now, what seemed like being in the water for 15 minutes turned out to be 5 hours, I only had 15 minutes to dry my hair, pack my stuff and race down to the beach (I got there 5 minutes late). Every girl was in their bikini (mine's on underneath my clothes) and the boys were in their trunks with no shirt on (Finnick looked so sexy). I gave Finnick a quick peck on the cheek, stripped down until I only had my bikini on and jumped into the water swiftly where the girls were all in a huddle talking about next week's basketball game probably. When I got there Rue was all teary-eyed and everyone was trying to comfort her.

"What happened Rue?" I asked.

"Well Thresh called Rue poor and a slut when they were rehearsing their dance." Prim said casually. A wave of fury swept over me and I made my way through the water where the boys were and boobed up to see all the boys jumping from their sudden visitor.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" Thresh asked.

"This!" I said swinging my knee up to where a man never wants to be hit. Thresh groans in pain and I make my way back to the girls with a smile on my face.

"That was for you Rue!" I yell while swimming. I hear some applause and when I stop swimming I am face-to-face with the girls grinning.

"Guess what?!" Johanna squeals checking her phone. She got a new phone in some weird country that is totally waterproof (LUCKY).

"What?" we all chorus.

"Our track A is so good that we're making it to states." Foxface says excitedly.

"That's so cool!" Prim sighs.

"Yeah we've got a couple reserves; Johanna and Haymitch." Foxface says.

"Wait I thought that Jo was in A too." I interrupt.

"Yeah but then I moved myself to B so I could talk to Haymitch." Johanna says.

"Awww that's so romantic." Cashmere sighs.

"Ne the way Cash, next time you have sex, lock the door." Glimmer adds and Cashmere turns a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, but he's been pretty distant towards me recently I don't know what I've done." Johanna cried.

"Well he's here, why don't you go talk to him." Katniss suggests.

"Hm maybe later, right now is girl time." Johanna said getting out of the water and us following in pursuit. Once we got out we dry off and get our towels out so we can get some Vitamin D.

"So girlies, how's everyone's love life going?" Clove asked as everyone lied down on their towel.

"Well Cashmere and Gloss had sex." Glimmer said giggling.

"Well it's better than you and Marvel. You are friends." Cashmere said in her queen bitch tone.

"Yeah but I'm so confused. I mean I thought that Marvel liked me but recently he's only acts as my friend. So I thought that us cheerleaders could confront him about it?" Glimmer asks and Cashmere, Clove and Katniss all nod in approval.

"Well you know how mine is going." Rue said fighting back tears.

"Wait but what about that dude you kissed in spin the bottle?" Madge asks.

"Oh Shane? Yeah I haven't talked to him." Rue says casually.

"Rory and I are going great!" Prim said "We've gone on 2 dates already.

"Really? It's only been 2 days!" I point out.

"Yeah, one on Friday night, one yesterday." Prim said beeming.

"Finnick is the best. He doesn't mind taking it slow with me at all!" I say sighing.

"Well at least some guys know how to treat their women." Rue said.

"Vick hasn't said anything to me yet." Foxface says.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment?" I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe." Foxface says.

"I've already filled you in." Johanna says sadly.

"Well Matt is pretty cool. He gave me 5 roses this morning, 1 for each day we've been dating!" Madge squeals and as a result, all of us aw.

"But what about Gale?" Katniss asks.

"I never really thought he would like me but Matt is so nice and accepting I just couldn't break up with him with a 50/50 chance of Gale liking me or not." Made points out.

"I have no love life." Katniss says.

"Neither do I. I just try to help people become together." Clove says happily.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Glimmer asks.

"Because I'm not going to mope around. That ain't going to do any good." Clove says and we all sit back and start our tanning.

**Finnick:**

"So guys how's everyone's girl getting going?" I ask.

"Well I haven't told Johanna that I'm leaving yet." Haymitch says.

"You have 4 days." Vick says.

"I know." Haymitch says his head hanging low.

"Well I still haven't told Foxface anything." Vick says.

"PEOPLE STOP BEING WUSSIES! GO AND TELL THE POOR GIRL!" Gloss says.

"Whatever." Haymitch grumbles.

"Well I find that giving Glimmer the friend shoulder isn't making Glimmer come to me but I'll still keep up the act." Marvel said. He shouldn't do that to Glimmer, knowing her, she'll just keep on acting like his friend. I know this won't work out for Marvel.

"Well Cashmere and I had sex!" Gloss said proudly. I wouldn't be proud of that, I love Annie (even if it's been 1 date) and I would wait forever for Annie. Thresh was about to start when Rory interrupted him.

"No need to tell us Thresh, we already know. Well Prim is the sweetest girl in the world." Rory said drifting off in his little world. We all did know why Rue was upset, Thresh called her a slut and she got so upset. He's trying to make it up to her but no way will it work. To be frank, he had it coming.

"Well Madge is still dating that Shane dude and every day it make me hate him more!" Gale says pulling out his hair. Boy, this guy must really want to be with Madge.

"Don't get me started on Annie! When I'm with her, my heart and her's seem to beat together like one. We always know exactly what the other is thinking. It's… magical." I explain.

"Well I still don't know. I mean I might like a girl but I don't know yet. I still have to sort out my feelings." Cato said.

"What are we going to do about Peeta?" I ask the question out loud which must be on everyone's mind. He's been trying to talk to us about his darkest hour. So far, no-one wants to talk to him, I think.

"I don't know. I think that the old him and Katniss could've made a cute couple before he blew it." Marvel says.

"Well how about this. If he asks to come back with us we can give him a 2 week trial to prove himself. If he turns out to be the old him and dumps Delly than maybe we'll help him." Cato says.

"That's actually a really good idea." Gloss says.

"I know. And I'm the dumb one!" Cato exclaims.

"You're not dumb, you just lack intelligence." Vick says. He always knows how to make one feel better.

"I have an idea," I say mischievously, "Follow me men." We silently creep up to where the girls have their eyes closed, I pick up Annie, sprint to the docks and dump her into the icy cold water.

"OH MY GOD FINNICK! YOU ARE SO DEAD." Annie squeals swimming up to the sand (uh-oh), I start sprinting as soon as her delicate feet touch the sand. The other victors roar in laughter for 15 minutes watching me dodge Annie's attempts to push me into the water. We had toasted marshmallows (as you know, it was dark and it was a campfire moment). All the sudden Katniss started to sing.

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow._

Clove caught on and started singing a harmony with Katniss.

But if we are wise  
We know that there's  
Always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things  
You need to borrow

For no one can fill  
Those of your needs  
That you won't let show

Everyone started to sing along with their marshmallow's on their sticks waving in the air.

_You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load  
You have to bear  
That you can't carry

I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

Call me  
If you need a friend  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
If you need a friend  
(Call me)  
If you ever need a friend  
(Call me)

Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)

If you need a friend  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)  
Call me  
(Call me)

I didn't realise that somehow through this kerfuffle, Annie's head was in my lap sleeping. Bidding the others goodbye, I picked up Annie (bridal style) and carried her to my truck; after 5 minutes of driving we got to her house, I picked her up (again, bridal style) and carried her into her room and laid her on her bed. I kissed her forehead softly and left her house so I could go to mine.

* * *

**That was Chapter 10. Okay I forgot if I put the 200th reviewer on the last chapter, just in case it was...**

**catchingfire1714**

**The 225th reviewer was...**

**One of the guests. The closest user was hutchersonwife so hope to get all those questions soon!**

**I'll try and update soon all!**

**Love you all! You guys are the best.**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So here is Chapter 11 for you since I love you all so much. **

**This contains: Peetniss, Clato and Gadge.**

**If you don't want to read this chapter than don't then there's always the next one.**

**I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay: Here's your Clato**

**Hoahphgfan: OMG IKR!**

**beautiful fury: You always know how to make the most hilarious reviews!**

**Blue4Purple: Well sorry dude but when I write really late at night than I'm bound to make mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Peeta:**

Another day yet to come at this hell hole we call school! School used to be fun but now I don't have my friends to back me up, school sucks; my grades have gone down, no-one talks to me and worst of all I have Delly on my back, I want to break up with her but I can't find some way to tell her. _Hey Delly, I'm breaking up with you because I never liked you?_ No, I've just got to pretend still that I like her (even though she's as appealing as a dead slug). I get on the bus that gets to school sit with myself as per usual. I get off the bus and start heading towards the library when a pair of hands stop me.

"Where ya going Peeta?" Gloss asks and I can't form words.

"Um to the library?" I say, geez I'm pathetic, I can't even remember where I'm going with all the Victor boys circling around me.

"No you're not." Marvel says smiling evilly.

"CAN IT GUYS!" Cato's voice booms and I immediately feel better, although I don't know why.

"What's going on?" I ask standing tall. I don't care if a fight breaks out, I'm going to show them what happens when you spend the past week at fight training.

"Look we've come to make a truce." Rory says.

"We've noticed that you really want to come back…" Vick says.

"So we are going to give you another chance." Haymitch says and Thresh nodding along with him.

"Really?" I say hopefully. To be frank, I really do want them back as friends and I don't care what I have to do.

"Yep. Here's what going to go down. You're going to hang out with us as a Victor for 2 weeks. Over that period of time all the victors will evaluate if the old you is back and whether it's good enough to come back." Cato says. He motions me to walk next to him. "You know that this was my idea?" Cato says.

"Thanks Cato. I really have missed you guys." I say quietly.

"Yeah, I've missed my best bud." Cato says.

"So how's Katniss?" I ask and Cato tenses up. Understandable since our last casual conversation involved us fighting.

"Um yeah she's alright. She's actually quite happy, she's always dancing and is helping Clove set people up." Cato says and sighs at Clove's name.

"So have you finally come to your senses and now take an interest in Clove?" I ask.

"Man I don't know. I get confused, sometimes I like her, sometimes I like like her." Cato says.

"Well based on the fact that you just sighed at her name, I think you like her." I say playfully nudging his arm.

"Yep. Definitely missed me best friend." Cato says and we bound up to C5. Just as we get there a petite set of arms drape themselves around me.

"Hey babe." Delly coos. Bloody hell!

"Bye." I say and enter homeroom with Cato while 2 pairs of eyes watch me; 1 pair gold and 1 pair silver. We make our way over to the table where the pair of grey eyes are sitting.

"Hey Cato. Peeta." Katniss notes before looking down at her

"Hey Katniss." We chorus and sit down in our respected seats. Boy, I haven't sat in this seat since the first Thursday of school.

"Hey do we have a sport assessment today?" I ask.

"Nah it's too early. We might be training for it though. She always says that we have to start training early for our exam." Katniss says for the first time actually making direct eye contact with me and my stomach went up in butterflies. I forgot how beautiful her voice sounded.

"Okay." I say and the bell rings as shrill as ever. Us three grab our bags and we head towards the gym where more than likely Atla is waiting for us. And I am right.

"Alright class so Principal Snow would like to do something different for a change. There's been a new course called the Hunger Games, now, Panem would like children learn how to survive in any terrain. So today, we are going to work in self-defence. Pick a station and DO NOT harm each other or they will find themselves talking to Principal Snow." Atla says and everyone shivers cause no-one wants to talk to Principal Snow. She claps her hands and everyone goes to a different sections, most people go to the weaponry station so I decide to the weightlifting station since it's bare. I've always known I'm good at weightlifting, I am on the wrestling team after all. After half an hour of weightlifting I sense a presence behind me. I spin around and I face the girl that's been on my mind for the last half an hour.

"Hey." Katniss says.

"Hey." I say back.

"So I was wondering, why is Cato and all the boys talking to you like you're their best buds again?" She asks while lifting 20 pounds.

"Well they've agreed to let me back for a couple of weeks, after 2 weeks all the Victors are going to vote whether I'm worthy to come back or not." I explain dropping the 50 pounds of weights on the floor.

"Oh okay." Katniss says following my pursuit while we walk to the bow and arrow station.

"By the way, I'm sorry." I say the words coming out before I allow them.

"For what?" Katniss asks me.

"For being an ass hole. I shouldn't have been that mean to you. It was my darkest hour but I have no excuse. But mainly, I'm sorry." I say hoping she forgives me.

"I forgive you." Katniss says and my heart swells up.

"Really?" I ask joyfully.

"Really." She confirms and I give her a huge bear hug.

"Peeta you're chocking me." Katniss says breathing heavily and I let go quickly.

"Oops, sorry." I say.

"All g." She says loading up her bow and shooting to the target dead centre in the bulls eye.

"Wow you're a natural!" I say loading up my bow and firing, only hitting just outside the bulls eye.

"Well you're not that bad." Katniss says in an almost flirtatious way.

"Well looks like Cato's trying to make a move." I say jerking my head over to where Cato has his arms over Clove's helping her swing a sword.

"Hm yeah. Too bad he doesn't like Clove. They would make such a cute couple." Katniss sighs.

"But he does like Clove! He told me today that sometimes he likes her and sometimes he likes likes her." I say excitedly.

"Really?" Katniss says, precipitating the enthusiasm.

"Really." I confirm.

"Well maybe we should get it along." Katniss says mischievously.

"As much as I want to, we shouldn't. We should leave it to them to decide." I say.

"Wow Peeta. That's really mature." Katniss says.

"Peetie!" A high pitched annoying girl squeals again.

"Bloody hell, again!" I moan.

"No Delly, I'm talking to my friend right now." I say leaving an annoying Delly, and walking with the girl I truly love, Katniss.

**Cato:**

Have you ever been so confused that you don't know where you stand with a person, you can't sort out your feelings for them? Well welcome to my situation; I am so confused! One minute Clove is like that little 5 year old Clove I first met in Panem day care who always threw tantrums, then the next, BAM , I fall completely in love with her; I see her delicate face, her big rounded green eyes, her luscious pink lips… and I never know where I stand with Clove. She's always friendly with me but sometimes when I search her face there's something deeper. Good thing I have Peeta back cause I definitely need his help. He was known as doctor love before this whole Katniss/Delly thing happened. But right now I see Clove in the sword section having troubles with the sword. Smiling softly I make my way over to the sword section.

**Clove:**

These bloody swords are so heavy! I've tried a few things which I seem to be alright in but there has to be something I'm really good at…

"Want help?" Cato asks me from behind, I spin around to see my friend close behind me smiling and his arms extended.

"I could use some help." I joke as Cato directs me to the dummy.

"Ok, well first you're holding it wrong, you're not gripping the handle correctly. Here…" Cato says directing my hand with his to grip the handle correctly. "Alright now all you need to do to swing it correctly like you want to swing a bat." Cato says helping me swing the sword and chopping of the head of the dummy. "There you go you've got the hang of it." Cato says as I turn around and something, clicks? Instead of seeing my friend Cato, I see a gold haired boy with beautiful baby blue eyes, handsome face, muscly arms. Damn, that Cato feeling is back.

"Thanks Cato." I say hoping that my blush is hidden.

"It's all good." Cato says blushing. Once he probably realised that he was blushing he turned around and walked away from me muttering to himself. Sighing, I walk over to the knife handle and grab the smooth blade. Grabbing the knife the right way I throw it into the target. Straight in the bulls-eye. I think I've finally found my strength.

**Cato:**

She was blushing! Yes! At least I know she must have some type of feelings for me even if she doesn't know it. La la la la la happy happy happy.

**Gale:**

It kills me every day to see Madge with that devil Shane. I mean, she's meant to be with me not that, that demon! I don't get what she sees in him, I'm better at everything than he is except cheerleading, maybe she like cheerleaders… Ah speaking of the devil:

"Hey Gale." Shane walks up to me.

"Hey Shane." I say dully.

"I need to ask you something." Shane says. This guy has lots of nerve coming here.

"Shoot." I say pointedly.

"Well, in a week it'll be Madge and my 2 months anniversary," 2 months?! But he continues, "What should I get her?" Shane rushes out quickly.

"Well I dunno. Shouldn't you know?" I say even though I'm lying, I know what would be the perfect gift for Madgey."

"Well I do have some ideas, I just dunno which one is better." He says calmly.

"Well, get her some jewellery or something." I say walking away. I don't like this, at all. I want Madge to be mine not Shane's.

"Hey Gale." Madge calls out happily.

"Go talk to your boyfriend." I say leaving. I know that was mean but I just can't talk to her right now, all this Shane stuff makes me angry.

* * *

**Okay so I'm sad to say I'm going to camp tomorrow till Friday night so I cannot write/update till the end of next week. :'(**

**Until next tim!**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**

**PS: If anyone wants to kidnap me tomorrow than I'll be happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I'm so sorry this chapter is super late but last week was test central. So I've noticed that I haven't been getting lots of reviews lately so I might delete this story. But anyways here's chapter 13.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Cato:**

Time for step 2…

* * *

**Clove:**

Boy I'm all freaked for this piano exam. Most people think I'm just a stupid cheerleader but I am so much more than that. I actually have a brain. I wanted to give up cheerleading all together but my Mum wants me to continue with it.

"Hey Clove." I jump out of my skin and see Cato. That stupid feeling is back caught in my stupid throat and stupid stomach. Stupid.

"What's up?" I ask as Cato scoots over closer to me on the piano stool.

"Well, I like a girl and she's agreed to go on a date with me," my heart stops, why can't it be me?! "But I want it to be perfect and don't want to screw it up so on Saturday can you come with me to mark it down?" Cato asks. And if that wasn't painful enough…

"Okay fine." I groan. Luckily, I was saved by the bell, I jumped out of the school and rushed down to homeroom.

* * *

**Cato:**

Yes Clove and I are going on the date! Even though she thinks it's pretend, I can't believe she thinks I like another girl, does she see the way I look at her?!

* * *

**Madge:**

_Shane Shane Shane._ That's all that is on my mind (and the cover of my notebook), he's such a sweetie. Girls fantasize about how they want their guy to take them to a fancy restaurant, and always show the open affection anywhere. Well, maybe the restaurant thing hasn't happened yet but Shane always holds the door out for me, kisses my cheek and doesn't mind telling anyone that the 'nerd' Madge is his girlfriend. In 1 hour Shane is coming over, he told me to dress fancy for our special 2 month anniversary (sigh) so we must be going somewhere fancy. I hear a rap on the door, I open it up.

It's Shane

Standing outside my door

In a tux

Holding flowers

He is standing outside my door with flowers in a tux

And I hadn't even started to get ready.

"You're here early!" I accuse.

"Well happy 2 month anniversary to you too." Shane says sarcastically.

"Well sorry Shane, but you will have to wait for another hour, maybe half if I'm quick." I say running to my room slipping into my new peach pink, strapless dress. I leave my hair straight and I quickly apply some mascara and eye shadow which brings out the blue in my eyes. I gracefully step down the stairs where Shane is waiting for me at the bottom.

"Wow." Shane breathes smiling at me. "You look, wow."

"Thanks. You ready?" I ask.

"Ah yep I'm ready." Shane says opening the door out for me. He is the sweetest, and apparently he has his own car.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend and I didn't know you had a car?" I ask.

"Well I only got my license yesterday." Shane replies.

"Really! Congratulations!" I say hugging him and hopping into the front seat of his car. I trust Shane, so I know that he won't drive recklessly. Shane puts his seatbelt on and away we go to the unknown destination for me (Shane has me blindfolded so I can't see a thing). We abruptly stop after an hour of driving and Shane instructs me to take my blindfold off.

"Wow it's beautiful." I sigh once I realise where we are. Shane has taken me to the new hotel called the 'Capitol'. It has the structure of a palace, it has a fancy restaurant and everything.

"Shall we?" Shane asks extending his arm out to me.

"We shall." I giggle as we enter the Capitol where there is a huge man with a velvet rope.

"Name?" He grunts.

"Uh reservation for 2 under the name Shane." Shane says smoothly. The man checks his clipboard and nods approvingly, he points to the elevator and grunts the number 2 and 264. Shane and I go into the elevator and Shane presses the number 2 (wow he has this all figured out), we reach level two and a woman with cotton candy pink hair leads us to a table for two (which has candles and roses scattered around the table).

"Did you do this all for me Shane?" I ask.

"Well a man can never do enough to please their girls." Shane says. Isn't he the sweetest or what?!

"Good evening sir and madam. I hope you enjoy the Capitol, I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" The lady asks (this one has green skin).

"Two sprite for starters please." Shane says, the lady leaves and I raise an eyebrow. "It's meant to be good to have sprite before you have any alcohol." Shane explains. ALCOHOL?!

"What alcohol?" I ask starting to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry you don't need to drink it. But the option is there." Shane says soothingly. God I love him. "You know you look absolutely stunning tonight, but you always look beautiful." Shane says staring into my eyes. The flirt.

"Aw you're so sweet." I say batting my eyelashes, okay so maybe I'm not the best flirter. I sigh and we get through the three course meal which we eat through easily.

"Happy 2 month anniversary." I say giving him a rectangular package wrapped in gold and with a silver ribbon (his 2 favourite colours). He smiles and unwraps the present which is a solid gold watch.

"Wow Madge!" Shane exclaims "Happy 2 month anniversary to you too." Shane gives me a pink box with a light purple bow. I unwrap it and the box contains a silver charm braclet with 3 charms already on it, one is a heart that has girlfriend engraved on it, another one is a present and the last one is a book.

"Aw I love it, thanks Shane." I say, Shane gets out of his seat and helps me put my charm braclet on. I don't know why but I decided to look up and I saw a pair of grey eyes with a mixture of brown, tall, chisled like a Zesus, in a tux, brown hair. What the hell is he doing here?

"Excuse me a second." I say to Shane and walk over to the Zesus.

"Oh hey Madge." he says.

"Why Gale?" I ask tiredly.

"Well I'm just making sure that you're okay." Gale replies.

"I don't need a big protector, I can take care of myself." I snap.

"No you can't, you say you can but when you two break up I'm going to have to listen to you cry over how hard it is." Gale hisses back.

"What makes you say we aren't the perfect couple." I say. I've heard of a lot of people married to people who they were dating in their teen years.

"Oh please Madge. You're smart, he's Shane. You're pretty he's Shane. You're perfect he's freaking Shane!" Gale yells storming out. I go back to our table and keep on thinking about what Gale just told me. Did he just say I was pretty?

* * *

**Clove:**

"Okay class." Cinna says quietening the class at once. "Now it's about time that you do your term 1 performance task. Normally you would be doing it solo but this year the music board wants to make it different," Different? "You will be partnering up with someone from the opposite gender and singing a duo." Instantly I feel a pair of strong hands clasp my shoulders.

"Partners?" Cato whispers in my ear.

"Partners." I agree and tune back into the rest of what Cinna is saying.

* * *

**Katniss:**

"Okay class." Cinna says quietening the class at once. "Now it's about time that you do your term 1 performance task. Normally you would be doing it solo but this year the music board wants to make it different," Hmmm. "You will be partnering up with someone from the opposite gender and singing a duo."

"Partners?" Peeta whispers in my ear beside me.

"Partners." I confirm turning my attention back to Cinna.

"The music board wants the duo to be either a love song or a breaking up song." Cinna says clapping his hands. I grab Peeta's hand and yank him over to the piano.

"I know the perfect song." I say playing a familiar tune over the piano.

* * *

**So I'm thinking of Katniss and Peeta's song being Need You Now but I still don't know what to do for Cato and Clove's song so if you have any ideas tell me!**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all who are reading! I am back with another chapter for you! So thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter with what you had to say. What some of you said really touched my heart so thank you.**

**A massive shout out too: Clato27, Fashionaddict22, chips-n-gravy, maemaer13, I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay (BTW check your inbox), Emma, RedheadedGodess, clato4ever7, rinarose01824 (hey my middle name is rose), Haymitch Loves Butter and all the guest reviewers!**

**Everyone keep on reviewing please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Clove:**

"So what should we do as our duet?" Cato asked Clove. They were sitting on the couch in Cato's living room. Clove thought for a minute.

"Oh Oh Oh! I know the perfect song!" I squealed excitedly.

"What?" Cato asked excited as well.

"We are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift." I replied really proud of my proposal.

"Uh Clove, _duo_ not _solo_." Cato said as I huffed. Must he ruin everything I want to do?!

"Well do you have any brilliant ideas , oh mighty one?" I mocked as Cato kept a straight face (shocker).

"Actually I do" Cato smirked whispering into my ear.

"That's a great song! Why didn't I think of that?!" I whine at the end which earns an enormous boom of laughter from Cato. We start to sing our duet song and I don't know how, but all I remember was looking at Cato's round, blue eyes.

**Katniss:**

"Peeta, can you stop stuffing your face with food so we can actually get some work done." I say to Peeta who has positioned himself in the walk-in pantry of my house.

"Hm ok." Peeta says his while still having a mouthful of food waiting to be swallowed. Disgusting.

"Ew, next time swallow then talk." I tell Peeta as he sits down beside me on the couch.

"So, what song are we doing oh miss music?" Peeta asked innocently. What's with me being miss music?

"Well obviously we need a good duet modern son which would win Cinna over, so how about Need you Now by Lady Antebellum?" I suggest.

"Perfect." Peeta said looking up a karaoke version. The music started to play, we both stood up and let the music take ua away.

_(Katniss __**Both**_ **Peeta**)

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**__**  
**__**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**__**  
**__**And I don't know how I can do without**__**  
**__**I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door****  
****Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before****  
****And I wonder if I ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**__**  
**__**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**__**  
**__**And I don't know how I can do without**__**  
**__**I just need you now**__**  
**_  
_woah woaaah_.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**__**And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**__**And I don't know how I can do without**__**I just need you now**_

_I just need you now (wait)__  
_  
_**Ooo, baby, I need you now**_

The karaoke ended and I stood there just looking at Peeta and the way his dirty blond hair perfectly matched his baby blue eyes. Oh crap, I'm falling for him again.

**Annie:**

I walked hand in hand with Finnick as we entered the school, today I was super nervous because Thresh and Rue were going to do their duo today. I know that Rue so badly wants an A+ so she can keep her A+ average, but honestly I think they're both going to fail. Now, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I just don't think it'll work ever since Thresh had the nerve to talk to Rue the way he did. I've been trying to convince Finnick to support Rue and Thresh with me at lunch but he hasn't budged yet.

"Please come with me Finnick. It would be a great help to Rue and Thresh if you supported them." I said pouting. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

"I don't want to, I hate dancing." Finnick complains.

"So does this mean that when we get married we're never going to have a first dance?" I ask, as soon as those words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. We had only been dating for a month and now Finnick would probably think I'm some crazy, obsessive stalker.

"Annie, does this mean you want to get married." Finnick laughed and I instantly got hurt.

"Finnick, listen to me, if you don't go to the dance assessment than I am not talking to you." I say and Finnick red face suddenly gets even redder.

"Annie, you couldn't survive a minute without me." Finnick teased nearly rolling on the floor with laughter; and that's when I got angry. I turned away and headed straight towards my locker and grabbing my books for double chemistry. I was halfway towards homeroom when I stopped in my tracks. _Well shit,_ I thought _I have chemistry with Finnick._ And I continued on to homeroom cursing all the way.

**Rue:**

The lunch bell rang and I raced to the dance studio not wanting to be late. The only people besides me that were in there was Annie, Prim, Rory, Madge, Katniss and Clove oh and the dance teacher.

"Good luck Rue." Katniss said first causing the rest to chorus 'Good Luck' one by one. 10 minutes of stretching and Thresh strode into the dance centre (I still hate that guy's guts).

"Took you long enough." The dance teacher said.

"Sorry." Thresh mumbled heading over to the bar starting to warm up as I went over to Madge.

"Who does he think he is?" I whisper loud enough so only Madge and I can hear it.

"I don't know, but keep your head up high." Madge says and I smile back at her. Thank heavens for Madge, she always knows what to say. As soon as Thresh is done stretching we both walk to centre stage and take our positions. Clove starts the music and I pretend that it's not Thresh I'm dancing with but Josh (who is the person I best dance with for partner work. I do NOT have a crush on him). We turn and slide together easily and our focus is so good that even I think that we are two forbidden lovers. But then the music stops and I remember everything that has happened the past couple of days and I push away from Thresh.

"Well very good job you two. A+." The dance teacher says and as soon as she closes the door everyone (except Thresh) whoops with happiness. A few minutes later all of them leave, leaving me alone with Thresh. I pack up my bag as quickly as I can and I attempt to rush out of the studio before Thresh can do anything. As soon as I reach the handles a pair of arms turns me around to face Thresh.

"Well aren't you happy we got an A+?" Thresh asks me trying to start a conversation. This ain't gonna last long.

"Well at least I've kept my average." I reply coldly swinging the doors open and leaving.

"Can't we just tall?" Thresh yells behind me.

"Nope." I reply leaving Thresh with a shocked expression as the doors to the studio closed in front of his face.

**Annie:**

"Okay Annie, so you've gone 8 hours without talking to me but you fall soon enough. I guarantee by tomorrow you'll come springing back into these arms." Finnick says in his car trailing along side of me as I walk home from school.

_Just watch me ignore you Finnick Odair._

* * *

**__I hope that was good enough for you all! I'm going to try and update sooner than usual this time!**

**Keep on reviewing everyone (you don't how much and try to put all of your ideas into my story so everyone feels included)**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. Wow 2 chapter in 2 days. that's pretty big for me! So thanks for everyone who reviewed on chapter 14. I want to give a really big thanks to I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMokcingjay as now they will be helping me out with some of the ideas which I will say what is their idea when I write it.**

**A very big shout-outs too: maemaer13, OMJH1012, I-piTy-Da-FoOl, Emma, Peeta-loves Katniss, rochay97, Mrs. , TaliaNyx, Clato27, Toner of ShadoWs, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay, CATOLOVESCLOVE, chips-n-gravy and the 2 Guest reviewers. KEEP ON REVIEWING EVERYONE! I'LL DO SOMETHING REALLY SPECIAL IF I GET TOO 300 REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Johanna:**

I was searching for Haymitch everywhere all day at school, I even checked the boy's bathroom (which I got a week's detention for) and he wasn't there. So I gave up and started to leave the school when I started to hear a male sob coming from my left. I raced around into the direction of the crying as quick as I could and I was faced with Haymitch with his hands covering his face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

"I can't deal with lying to you anymore Jo, you deserve more than that." Haymitch said and my stomach dropped. What was he going to tell me?

"You can tell me anything." I say. Haymitch takes a deep breath and I anticipate for the worst.

"My family and I are moving." Haymitch says but it comes like a slap in the face. It stays silent for a minute or two.

"Where too?" I ask quietly afraid that the words will fail and I'll start crying.

"California." Haymitch replies.

"When?" I ask only relying on one worded sentences.

"After athletics state, so 3 weeks." Haymitch says. I nod and leave knowing that the tears have already started to swell in my eyes.

"JO WAIT!" Haymitch yells but I keep on walking. Not wanting him to see me like this.

**Foxface:**

"I can't believe that Haymitch is leaving me, I mean I'm his best friend!" Vick says while I run at his pace so we can talk.

"Hey, well it's okay, I mean you have all the other Victors as your friends." I say and Vick frowns.

"Yeah but it's not the same. Maybe I can move with him to California." Vick says and I stop, what does he mean move with him? What if he finds another girl?!

"Vick your parents probably wouldn't let you live by yourself." I point out as I catch up to him.

"Yeah, but I pretty much live at Haymitch's house anyway." Vick says. Boys, they are so stubborn.

"Geez Vick, what about girls here?!" I say.

"Well, they're girls in California!" Vick says. I slap him and run at full pace. That dick!

**Annie:**

"Come-on Annie! I get it. It's been 24 hours. TALK TO ME!" Finnick says behind me, and I smirk. He didn't think I could do it but I can, and I'm not giving up.

"Ok Annie, I'll get you to talk to me again, you just wait." Finnick says grabbing my arm and turning me around. He leans in so our foreheads are touching, his lips just hovering over mine.

"Just say something to me Annie, and these lips will be yours for the next 3 hours." Finnick says.

_Annie, focus DON'T GIVE UP! _I think. I push Finnick off and walk away. _That'll teach him._ I smile thankful that the bell rung.

**Cashmere:**

"So Gloss." I said at Gloss' house watching him play Call of Duty.

"So what?" Gloss asks obviously frustrated with me.

"Well, do you want to do something fun?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" Gloss asks still fixated on his stupid game.

"Oh I don't know. I mean your parents and fam are out so maybe something like this." I reply sucking on his neck, he moans and then a voice came out of the t.v.

"Mission failed."

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO CASHMERE! NOW IT'LL TAKE ME AGES TO GET BACK TO THAT LEVEL!" Gloss shouts leaving me there stunned. This is going to be a long 2 hours as Glimmer won't be picking me up till 6.

**Glimmer:**

"I don't get it." I wailed to Clove and Katniss while we were sitting at mine and Cashmere's table at the Hob.

"Well, boys aren't as romantic as girls, we've just got to accept that." Katniss says.

"Except maybe Peeta." Clove muttered with Katniss turning a deep shade of red. I thought she didn't like him anymore.

"Yeah, but he kissed me first day of Junior and now he practically ignores me!" I screech earning some annoyed looks from other people in the Hob.

"Well, I don't know, I mean we could ask someone if he likes you, if it'll make you feel better?" Clove asks. Gosh these two are so much nicer than Cashmere.

"No I want to figure it out myself I just don't know what to do." I say.

"Well I have an idea." Katniss says mysteriously.

"What?!" Clove and I ask excitedly.

"Well as you probably don't know, I think I've started to develop feelings for Peeta again-'' Katniss gets cuts off with me whooping and Clove glaring.

"Katniss, I don't want you getting hurt again." Clove says.

"Yeah but I'm stronger than that. Anyways as Cato, Peeta and Marvel are on the basketball team, I say we show off some skin and maybe a little bit of flirting with other guys." Katniss says. BRILLIANT!

"Wait, I don't like Cato!" Clove says.

"Sweetie you don't need to lie to us, we both see the way you look at Cato, It's obvious that you like Cato." I say with Clove blushing. SWEET VICTORY!

"Am I really that obvious?" Clove asks.

"No, it's just that us two know you the best." Katniss says as the waiter comes back with 3 small chocolate ice-creams.

"To us!" Katniss chants.

"To us." Clove and I recite.

_3 days after:_

**Annie:**

Today's Friday which means swim meet. So far, I've gotten through a week without talking to Finnick, haven't kissed him or done anything to show his presence. It's kinda cute actually watching Finnick whine but I'll let him off the hook tonight, after the big basketball game. I get changed into my swim gear and see the team warming up for our races against Panem's private school.

"Okay team listen up!" I say everyone quieting down. "We have trained hard for this everyone, to be the first team ever to beat Panem Private and WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN! Let's show them that we have what it takes to be the best because we are the best!" I say and everyone in the team cheers.

"Hello team! Sorry I'm late." Finnick says strolling out of the boys change rooms and showing off his 6 pack. DAMN IT!

"Hey Annie." He breathes on me.

"Just acknowledge my presence and these will be all yours." Finnick says as I remain impassive. "Annie, you'll be sorry if you don't acknowledge I'm here." Finnick yells in my ear as I remain impassive.

"Okay girls, this is all yours, soak it in! Oh go ahead and touch them." Finnick yells as girls jump out of the water and feels his abs. What is he doing? He is MY boyfriend, he shouldn't be showing off his abs, I'm only allowed to see that.

_Well then Annie, if he thinks he can show a little skin, then so can you._ I smirk and race back to the girls changing room where I change into my bikini. I stay in there until my race is called, and then I walk out with pride. Well you should have seen Finnick's face, his eyes were popping out and I heard some of the senior boys whistle, I wink at them and then go to the block.

"ON YOUR MARSKS, GET SET, GO!" Ms Trinkett pulls a gun and then runs away (probably not to get herself wet). I go all out and push all the anger that I feel from Finnick into my swimming. All I remember is cheering and when I touched the wall I bobbed up from the water. I look up at the score board and gasp, not only did I win but I got a new record, making Panem High the winners! All of Panem High cheers and I get out of the water and run into Finnick's direction. He opens his arms out and so do I but I hug Rue who was standing right next to him. Finnick curses and then gets changed into his track suit. All the team (except for Finnick) and I jump up and down, hugging each other for 5 minutes then after get changed into our track suit. I dry myself off, put on my track suit, put my hair into a low ponytail and walk out of the changing room where I come face to face with Finnick and Delly talking.

"So Delly, want to go to the basketball game together?" Finnick asks licking his lips. WHAT?!

"Of course Finnick." Delly says. Now, I've taken angriness to a whole new level.

"Ok, great job team. You've proved yourselves and I'm very proud. Now go ahead and enjoy the big game." Everyone walks off. "Not you Finnick, I need to talk to you." I say and Finnick comes in my direction smirking.

"Well she finally embraces my presence." Finnick says smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FINNICK!" I yell making Finnick jump at least 6ft into the air. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING DELLY TO THE GAME INSTEAD OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I continue.

"Woah, we only went on a couple of date so that technically doesn't make you my girlfriend. Besides you weren't talking to me." Finnick says.

"I WAS TEACHING YOU A LESSON THAT YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT FINNICK NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!" I say as his face falls. "Look it doesn't matter, but now taking Delly to the game is a whole new thing altogether, not only are you hurting me, but all Victors made a pact never to talk to Delly again. You dishonouring them and leaving me with a broken heart that can never be fixed." I say tears swelling up in my eyes and running away with huge sobs coming out which I know that Finnick can hear.

"WAIT ANNIE STOP! YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE EYYES FO YOU AND ONLY YOU!" Finnick says grabbing my arms and turning me around.

"DON'T FINNICK! DON'T JUST THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE AFTER ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE SAID TO ME IN THE LAST 5 MINUTES! CAUSE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I HATE YOU!" I scream running away.

"ANNIE!" Finnick yells but I keep on running.

**Glimmer:**

"Okay let's rock it." I say excitedly. Katniss, Clove and I have been preparing for this for 3 days and the cheerleading crew have all got our backs.

"_Let's give it up for Panem High's basketball team!"_ The announcer says. I can hear the banner ripping and cheering.

"_And now let's give it up for Panem High's cheerleaders lead by Glimmer, Clove and Katniss."_ Than announcer says and we all come out. Katniss, Clove and I look at Peeta, Cato and Marvel seeing al of them with their mouths open.

"HIT IT!" Katniss, Clove and I say together.

(**Katniss **_**Clove**__ Glimmer _All)

_Ugh!__  
__Mm, yeah__  
__La la la la la, ha ha__  
__Ugh!_

**Hey, boy you never had much game****  
****Thought I needed to upgrade****  
****So I went and walked away way way****  
****Ugh!**  
**Now, I see you've been hanging out****  
****With that other girl in town****  
****Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns****  
****Ugh!**

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**__**  
**__**And now you're doing them with her**__**  
**__**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**__**  
**__**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**__**  
**__**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**__**  
**__**And everywhere we went, come on!**__**  
**__**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**__**  
**__**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**__**  
**_  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

_Please, this ain't even jealousy__  
__She ain't got a thing on me__  
__Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans__  
__Ugh!__  
__You clearly didn't think this through__  
__If what I've been told is true__  
__You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo__  
__Ugh!__  
_[ Ls from: c/cher+lloyd/want+u+back_ ]  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**__**  
**__**And now you're doing them with her**__**  
**__**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**__**  
**__**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**__**  
**__**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**__**  
**__**And everywhere we went, come on!**__**  
**__**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**__**  
**__**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**__**  
**_  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine****  
****When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh****  
****Ohhh, and you might be with her****  
****But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?****  
****And now you're doing them with her****  
****Remember all the things that you and I did first?****  
****Yo!****  
****Remember all the things that you and I did first?****  
****And now you're doing them with her****  
****Remember all the things that you and I did first?****  
****You got me, got me like this: Oh!**

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )

_**Ohhh, I want you back**__**  
**__**I want you back**__**  
**__**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_Ohhh, I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back_

"Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrgggggggh" We all say in our best British accent and the crowd goes wild. We smirk at the boys and do some of our normal cheers. After a 15 minutes, we sit down and watch the game. It was a nail biter but we won by 3 points (thanks to Marvel's shot outside the circle). Everyone packs up and leaves, while I stay behind knowing that there is one particular person left to leave. Marvel comes out with his bag and sits down next to me.

"Marvel, have you ever thought of putting deodorant on!" I cough as Marvel laughs.

"How about 'Great Game' or 'Wow you were amazing Marvel'." Marvel says and now it's my turn to laugh.

"Okay, great game Marvel." I mock as I get out of my chair and Marvel follows on my tail, grabbing my hand as soon as he catches up (which only took 2 seconds).

"So that song you did was original." Marvel said.

"Yep it was Katniss' idea. We wanted to send out a message." I wink and jerk my hand out of his grasp smiling.

_He'll be back_. I think. As I get near my car I hear a strangled sob. I look around to see Annie crying hysterically. Well shit.

"Annie what's wrong, do you need help. MARVEL COME QUICK!" I yell and Marvel is hovering next to me within in a heartbeat.

"It's Finnick." Annie says.

"Oh boyfriend girlfriend troubles right?" I ask.

"You thought that Finnick and I were a couple?" Annie asked. Marvel and I look at each other.

"Well yeah." Marvel and I say in unison.

"That's what I thought, but Finnick said we weren't and went to the big game with Delly. I couldn't face him so I came here." Annie says crying even harder. I pick Annie up and carry her to my car.

"Hey Marvel, can you drive my car to the Hob and get 3 honeycomb gelatos?" I ask.

"Sure what size?" Marvel asks.

"Doesn't matter. We just need some serious cheering up to do." I say as Marvel hits the gas and we're off driving into the direction of the Hob. Poor Annie, and I thought I had it bad.

* * *

**So I hope you don't hate me for the Finnick and Annie thing but I need some drama and don't worry they will get back together. I made this chapter extra long for you all. KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**Until next time.**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Wow thanks everyone for getting me to 300 reviews! I was so stoked! So as a reward, until the 1st of November I will answer any questions you have, if you are a guest than you can review them but if you have an account I would prefer you PM me. So you can ask me any questions about your favourite characters or myself if you so desire.**

**Massive shout-outs too: Kezzy1998, I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay, Emma, TaliaNyx, rochay97, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, grace720 and MockinjayMellark245.**

**Keep on reviewing everyone!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Peeta:**

Today his Monday and I am SUPER NERVOUS! It's been two weeks since I've joined the Victors and now they're going to cast their votes. What if they all say no? I walk to my locker, open it and a not immediately falls out of it. I pick it up and read: _Victors spot before school, Cato._ And that's when I start to hyperventilate. I walk to the doors push them open and leave the school and walk to the grass patch near the dance centre where all Victors are sitting. I walk over to them and sit in between Annie and Finnick (Glimmer told us all about the Annie situation so we made sure that we would comfort her in private and not to question Annie ignoring Finnick).

"So we all know why we are here." Cato said breaking the silence. "We will all cast votes on whether or not Peeta is worthy of coming back into the Victor circle. So Annie we'll start with you and go around the circle."

"I think Peeta has really changed, I believe he is his old self and won't ever associate with Delly again. He's gained my trust back in the past two weeks, so I vote yes." Annie says, then looking at Rory, who is next to her.

"I miss not having Peeta in the group so I vote yes." Rory says. 2 yes' and all I need is 9 yes'!

"I'm still undecided, but I'm willing to give Peeta a try so I vote yes." Prim says. That's 3.

"No." Thresh says. Maybe I should have talked to him more.

"Well since Thresh said no, yes." Rue said. Even though I didn't like the reason at least she said yes. I've got 4 yes' so far and 1 no.

"Can't we talk kiddo?" Thresh said to Rue.

"No." Rue said.

"MOVING ON! VICK?" Cato yelled as soon as Rue and Thresh's argument started to heat up.

"Well I say no, sorry Peeta but I just can't trust you yet." Vick says. I nod my head and turn to Foxface.

"Well I say yes. I honestly don't know why you were kicked out in the first place." Foxface says.

"Well Johanna and I say no." Haymitch says eating a chicken leg with Johanna. Now I start to get worried. That 5 yes' and 4 no's. There's a huge chance I may not get back into the victors.

"Well I have no problem with Peeta coming back, I say yes." Madge says.

"Yeah me too, I say yes." Gale says looking at Madge. Although, I only think he said yes so because Madge said yes.

"Us 4 say yes." Glimmer says as Marvel, Cashmere and Gloss nod.

"Well I say yes I will agree with Annie." Finnick says looking hopefully at Annie.

"CUT THE CRAP FINNICK! I STILL HATE YOU!" Annie yells, oh it looks like now we're jumping through the circle.

"ORDER!" Cato yells silencing both Annie and Finnick. "Clove?" Cato asks.

"When Peeta kissed Delly Katniss ran crying her eyes out, it took Cato and I ages to rebuild the Katniss we knew. I don't want Katniss to get hurt by Peeta again so no." Clove says not looking at me.

"Well over these 2 weeks, I've realised how much I've missed my best friend so yes." Cato says. "Now Katniss, you have a huge say in this so what's you vote?" Cato asks. Yes, Katniss does play a huge part. If she says no then I can't come back. But if she says yes, than I can stay.

"It's true that Peeta broke me. Yeah it did take a while for me to get back on track and at the time I made a commitment to never forgive Peeta. But that was at that time, now I'm willing to give Peeta a second chance, so, it's a yes from me." Katniss says and it takes all my will not to do a random happy dance.

"Okay so that is 14 yes' and 4 no's. Welcome back Peeta." Cato says and I run to Katniss and hug her. Wait I'm hugging her. Sugar Honey Ice Tea. The bell rings and we breakaway.

"Shall we go to homeroom?" Katniss asks.

"We shall." I say walking with Katniss to homeroom vaguely remembering that we left Cato behind.

**Annie:**

I am so mad at Finnick. MAD MAD MAD! HOW DARE HE DO THAT! I SPENT MY WEEKEND UPSET AND CRYING AND NOW HE THINKS HE'LL BE FORGIVEN? FORGIVEN MY ASS! I stomp through the gym with all eyes on me. Oh well.

"Well now that everyone is here, today we'll be focusing on gymnastics." Atla says pointing to the big gymnasium. I'm actually quite excited. I've got some flexibility, but no-one we'll beat Rue.

Everyone in the class lines up in one big line waiting for their turn.

"Annie forgive me please." Finnick says. Great he just had to be the one behind me.

"Leave it." I reply back taking a step forward.

"But Annie, you are the only one I see, I don't see the other girls faces like I see yours." Finnick says pleading and breathing on my neck.

"Stop Finnick, I've had enough." I say running up to the beam and landing perfectly, I do cartwheels, handsprings and turns all through the beam. I then dismount while I mount on the cars (yeah I know it sounds complicated but this course is complicated). I turn and leap from bar to bar, then jumping off and sprinting to the rope. I climb up it without using my legs and ring the bell. I climb back down and smile to see Rue looking at me with a satisfied expression. High fiving her, I walk away with Rue to the girls change room.

**Cato:**

"Ooooh" Clove and I sing finishing off our song.

"Okay that was good." Clove says panting. "As long as we keep on practising we'll definitely get an A." Clove finished as I smile at her. Now goes nothing.

"Okay Clove, are you free this Saturday, cause we still have to organise that practice date." I say looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah sure. What we'll we do?" Clove asks.

"Well I was thinking of maybe walking in the park and watching the sunset?" I say.

"Very romantic. You must really like this girl." Clove says.

"You have no idea." I mutter.

"So how does 3 sound?" Clove asks.

"Perfect." I smile at her. "I really want to get this right. I don't want to screw it up." I finish looking down because if I stare at her, it'll give it away.

"Well then, this is why you're doing a practice date. I really hope the real date goes well for you." Clove says sympathetically.

"So do I." I say quietly.

"Well let's get back to singing." Clove says and I nod in agreement.

**Katniss:**

_I just need you now._ Peeta and I sing.

"Wow that was awesome!" Peeta says.

"Yeah it was, congrats on getting back into the Victors group by the way." I say changing the topic.

"Yeah well it's good to be back, thanks for also voting yes." Peeta says.

"No problem.' I say smiling.

"I have a question, did I really break you?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah you did. You didn't listen to me and that really hurt, but now it's good that we're friends not hating each other." I reply.

"Agreed." Peeta says and I laugh.

"Okay. One more time than we can watch FOX8." I say to Peeta.

"Deal." Peeta nods.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter isn't as good as usual but I'll try to make the next one better (as soon as I write it). Keep on reviewing and remember that you can ask me any question you like until 11:59pm of the 1st of November.**

**Until Next Time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! So I don't know you all saw my previous chapter, but I know it was bad. I'm sorry this one is like super short but this is a Halloween special. **

**Shout-outs to: thegirlwhonevermisses153, toka8ping, downwiththecapitol4, Idizzle22 and catoandclove4eva.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

_2 weeks had passed and nothing new has happened. Gloss and Cashmere are still dating, so are Prim and Rory except they're happy. Rue still refuses to talk to Thresh; Annie still hates Finnick (well who can blame her). Glimmer is trying to get Marvel's attention. Vick is going to move with Haymitch leaving Foxface in a grumpy mood. Johanna has formed a plan so she doesn't lose Haymitch. Madge is still dating Shane and Gale's still not happy about it. Clove and Cato have had a blast on their 'pretend' dates. And lastly, Katniss and Peeta are still friends and both have developed stronger feelings for each other._

**No-one:**

"This is boring." Clove said sitting on the couch in Katniss' house. All the gang was there (plus Shane) and all they were doing was watching _Halloweentown_ over and over again.

"I agree, we should be out trick or treating, I know most guys bought costumes." Cato agrees with Clove. To everyone in the group, it was so obvious they liked each other

"Yeah and most girls bought costumes." Glimmer says inspecting her nails.

"And any girl who doesn't have a costume can borrow one from me." Katniss says motioning to a room upstairs.

"Okay, we'll do a vote of hands; those in favour of trick or treating raise your hand." Johanna says. Everyone raises their hand.

"Well that settles it, people get changed!" Katniss says getting up and running up the stairs.

**Katniss:**

Everyone was so pumped to go trick or treating. Maybe I should give you all a description of who is going as what.

Peeta: Draco Malfoy

Cato: A Gladiator

Gale: A Hunter

Shane: A Cowboy

Marvel: Werewolf

Gloss: Detective

Thresh: Usain Bolt

Rory: Vampire

Haymitch: Himself (that was scary enough)

Vick: Headless Huntsman (Technically all he needed was a coat and a pumpkin head).

Katniss: Minnie Mouse

Clove: Witch

Madge: School girl

Glimmer: Playboy Bunnie 1

Cashmere: Playboy Bunnie 2

Rue: Bumble Bee

Prim: Angel

Johanna: Nurse

Foxface: Firewoman

We went around to 30 houses in just the past 2 hours and we had 3 bucketful of candy each and it was only 6:30pm!

"I think we'll all agree that we'll be taking ages to finish this, and we can't keep on trick or treating all night." I say.

"Well there's a fright fest at 7 over in that public square. How about we watch that after some more trick or treating?" Rue asks. The poor kid, she hardly gets to eat candy because she's so intense with her dancing.

"Sure kiddo." Thresh says earing a glare at Rue. I wouldn't want to be Thresh. For the next 15 minutes we fill up another bucket each (what can I say, Glimmer and Cashmere's costumes were sadly a hit). At 6:45pm we make our way over to the square where there is a line up but not huge enough that we won't get in, just huge enough that we might have to split up. We wait 20 minutes till we are at the front of the line.

"Sorry but you'll have to split up." The ticket boy says.

"That's ok." Cashmere replies her and Glimmer leading all of us in (I couldn't help but notice that the ticket boy stared at both girls butts when they walked in.

"Well how about you all sit together and Cato, Clove, Peeta and I split up?" I suggest. It'll probs be easier.

"Cool." Prim says but I know everyone will probs split up in their couples (except for perhaps Rue, Thresh, Annie and Finnick). Clove, Cato Peeta and I head right and everyone else heads left.

"OKAY SETTLE DOWN MOVIE WATCHERS! Tonight we'll be watching Hocus Pocus." The ticket boy says and I groan.

"Damn I wish there were no kids here, I really wanted to watch a gruesome movie." Clove says and we all nod in agreement. Suddenly a baby starts crying, this'll be a long 2 and a half hours.

**Annie:**

"That was the best Halloween I've ever had." I say carrying my 4 buckets of candy (some people ate some of theirs during the movie but I wanted to save mine for later), it's true that this was the best Halloween ever as it was the first time I went Trick or Treating.

"Agreed." Rue and Katniss reply. I look at the clock and it's 11, I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOME BY 10:45!

"I better go, I'm already 15 minutes late, bye guys!" I say walking off.

"Wait Annie! I'll drive you, my car is here!" Finnick says running up to me, does he not get the impression that I do not want anything to do with him so that he can't break my heart again?

"Can't you take the hints Odair?" I say bitterly.

"You know Annie, Finnick has a point, you really shouldn't be walking home alone this late at night." Gale says.

"Fine." I groan as I hop into Finnick's car. As Finnick jumps in, he jams the keys in, making the engine roar, and away we go. For 3 minutes he drives on the path to my house, but then he turns right.

"What are you doing Odair? You know you were supposed to drive turn left." I say my bossy side coming out

"Well I thought we could have a bite to eat." Finnick says to me. IS HE CRAZY?!

"Turn. Back. Now. And. Take. Me. Home. I. Don't. Want. To. Eat. With. You." I say through gritted teeth.

"Annie hear me out." Finnick says.

"No." I reply stubbornly.

"Look Annie, I know that I was an idiot, I shouldn't have gone over to Delly and turn on the Finnick charm, I only see you like that. I want you-'' Finnick says.

"Take. Me. Home." I say, I don't want to hear his fake apologies (even if it's hurting me that I don't have him). He sighs in defeat and takes me home.

* * *

**I'm sorry, this wasn't my best chapter, but next chapter I'll try to put in a lot of pairing moments! Keep on reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 18 WHOOOO! I'm really sorry about the last chapter and how bad it was, but I wanted to do a Halloween special. Anywho, I hope this one is better.**

**Massive shout-outs too: rochay97, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, blackraven88, I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay, Mel-Hutch, rinarose01824, sociopath1978 and the anonymous reviewer. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Prim:**

This week is Panem High's 1st Semester Exam Block for the year and I was particularly worried about the exams, I mean even though everyone says it comes naturally to me, doesn't mean that I don't have to put in so much effort the grades I get.

"Hey beautiful." Rory says climbing up the stairs of C Wing and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello handsome." I say, Rory grabs my hand and we start walking.

"Are you nervous for exams?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you? I mean I know you work really hard for your results." Rory says and my heart soars.

"You really think that? I mean everyone just says that it comes naturally to me!" I say.

"Look it doesn't matter, what are you doing tonight?" Rory asks me.

"Nothing I know of." I reply.

"Will your parents be home?" Rory asks. Strange question, they're never home.

"You know they're never home. Why?" I really am curious to know what he wants to do.

"Well, maybe I can come over, we can watch a movie and stuff." Rory says looking down.

"How about 6?" I ask.

"Perfect. I've gotta go, see you at lunch!" Rory says kissing my cheek and then running off to catch up with Gale. I see Rue and walk straight over to her.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey." Rue says staring at Thresh.

"Something weird just happened, Rory I asked if my parents would be home tonight. I said no. And he said that tonight we can watch a movie and stuff. Do you know what that means?" I ask Rue. If Rue doesn't know then I don't know who will, maybe Katniss.

"Well it's obvious! He wants to have sex!" Rue exclaims. WHAT?!

"But, we've only been dating for like 2 months, I believe in marriage before sex!" I reply.

"Well you better tell him tonight. Because he thinks you 2 will be doing the deed." Rue says walking away. What is doing the deed?

* * *

**Glimmer:**

"So how are you and Gloss doing?" I ask Cashmere, soaking up some rays. I haven't talked to her and we are best buds so I thought maybe we should catch up. But I don't think Cashmere's into it.

"Well since you asked, we're doing ok. But the sex is the best. We have done it in every way. We even made a sex tape!" Cashmere says excitedly waving her phone. EWWWWWW!

"Um cool?" I say uncertainly.

"It so is." Cashmere says applying mascara.

"Well, I don't know how if Marvel likes me more than a friend or not, he just gives me mixed signals." I say sadly.

"Look Glimmer, No-one likes you and this pathetic talk about you and Marvel friends or more. Just get over it already." Cashmere says coating her lips with lip gloss. RUDE!

"Bitch." I say rolling my eyes and leaving. I walk along and walk to Clove.

"Hey Glimmer, I thought you were hanging out with Cashmere." Clove says.

"I don't want to hang out with that bitch anymore. She's practically dead to me." I say bitterly walking down the halls with Clove talking about the latest fashion and boys.

* * *

**Madge:**

"Madge." I turn around and see Gale, I turn my head back to its original direction only to get hit in the face by my locker.

"Ow." I say rubbing my head.

"Madge you've got to see this, there was a party 3 days ago and someone sent this to me," Gale says showing me a picture on his phone of Shane kissing another girl. "I'm really sorry Madge." Gale says sympathetically. He isn't sorry.

"Oh well, I didn't really love him that much anyways." I say grabbing my English books, and pushing my locker shut. I walk a few steps with Gale, and then Shane comes rushing out colliding with me.

"Madge! I'm so sorry, it just happened and II didn't enjoy it! I love you and only you." Shane says.

"Shane you don't have to apologise, you two look great together so you should date her instead. Don't worry Shane, I'm not mad at you." I say patting his back and walking away. And I'm not mad, everything happens for a reason. At least I have my friend Gale who'll stick by me through thick and thin.

* * *

**Katniss:**

"Did you hear about the whole Shane cheating on Madge?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah I saw it, she wasn't mad at all, she didn't even have a tear in her eye." Peeta replies.

"Well of course she wouldn't. She's Madge, she doesn't cry over a relationship issue." I say. "That's what makes Madge, Madge."

"Damn, I would so cry if I broke up with a special girl. Take you for example, if we were together and then broke up, I would be crying for weeks." Peeta says and I blush.

"Ditto. Except change the girls to boys, and the Katniss to Peeta." I say. Please God, please don't make this into an awkward conversation.

"So do you know anything about Clato?" Peeta asks me.

"Well, I know Clove is starting to develop feeling for him again." I reply.

"Well, Cato has liked Clove for a month." Peeta says.

"If only we could convince them to date…" I say.

"Now you want to play matchmaker?" Peeta asks.

"Yep." I smile.

"And do you want to find love along the way." Peeta says licking his lips. Oh boy.

"Maybe." I reply earning a smile from Peeta. Not a fake one, a real one.

* * *

**Clove:**

These practise dates have been super fun. I mean yeah, we pretend to like each other but then after the practise we do awesome thing like wrestling in the park or tackling each other. It is fun!

"Hey Clover." Cato says running up trying to scare me.

"Helloooo." I reply. "Saturday was fun, especially after I won and you're supposed to be a fast sprinter." I tease.

"Well obviously I let you win." Cato replies stubbornly as I poke my tongue out at him.

"I hate to say it but if you want to make your stupid Debating Awards thing, you better go." Cato points out. I don't want to go though, every time it's the same people getting an award. I wish I got one.

"That's not till lunch tomorrow, you'll come watch right?" I ask.

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll try to get some of the others to come." Cato says.

"Aw thanks. I don't want to be alone when they give out the awards to everyone except me." I say.

"Hey, you'll get an award. You totally deserve one, after all your hard work from the full year." Cato says. It's time like these that I'm glad to have a friend like him. Suddenly the bell rings.

"Come on! That's the bell and I don't know about you but I want a good seat today for Assembly." I say grabbing Cato's hand and together we sprint to the hall for assemble.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I am so nervous! I'm waiting back stage to get the signal but a second seems only like a minute. I just want it over and done with already.

"Good afternoon, staff, teachers, boys and girls. It has come to my attention that some people are having low self-esteem; so here to sing for us, Katniss Everdeen." Principal Snow says and I step out of the wings.

"Listen carefully." I say and the backing track starts playing. I take a deep breath and I sing like it's the last song I'll ever sing.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose or sleep all night_

_Cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_Yes she caught my eye as I walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was _

_Flying high __[1]_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that'll last till the end_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Because I'll never be with you_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

"In conclusion, students of Panem, believe that you are beautiful, because beauty is the most important thing in this school." President Snow ends and the bell rings. Boy that was harsh.

"That was amazing Katniss!" Peeta says coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks Peeta." I reply beaming.

"You really are beautiful." Peeta says softly. Once Peeta realised what he said he gasped and left me standing there, confused.

* * *

**Rue:**

I've been waiting for my Mum for the past hour and she hasn't picked me up. I don't know what's wrong; if she can't pick me up she calls me. Maybe she forgot.

"Hey kiddo." You can guess who said that behind me.

"What do you want Thresh?" I say my back still faced in his direction.

"Well you Mum called and she told me to drop you home." Thresh says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He dumps me into the passenger seat; he gets into the driver's seat and speeds off before I can protest. We stay quiet for a few minutes, which I don't mind cause I don't want to talk to him.

"Now that we're alone, you'll have to listen to what I say." Thresh says. Oh goody. "I was a jerk, I shouldn't have said what I did as it wasn't true. I guess I got what I deserved but I don't want to lose you kiddo; you're my best friend. So forgive me kiddo?" Thresh asks pulling over on the side of the road.

"Thresh, the name's Rue, not kiddo." I say looking into his eyes for the first time in weeks. His always cold and hard eyes soften .

"Rue." He says and my heart soars. It's pretty much the first time he's ever called me by name. I look down at his lips, and he looks down at mine. I lick my lips, and for Thresh, it looks like this is too much to handle. Smiling he leans forward and his lips meet mine. Well let me tell you, there was fireworks, and more fireworks and did I mention fireworks? Thresh's lips and mine were like the last 2 pieces on a jigsaw puzzle. We break apart and are left grinning like two stupid idiots.

"Be my girlfriend?" Thresh asks.

"Yes" I whisper before Thresh attacks my lips again.

* * *

**Yay so Rue and Thresh are together and some huge Peetniss moments! KEEP ON REVIEWING EVERYONE! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I UPDATE (wink wink)**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been 48 days since I last updated. I had writers block and also been trying to focus on my music career. But that's a story for another time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Keep on reviewing for more chapters. Here's chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Glimmer:**

"SLUT!" Someone yells behind me but I don't turn around. I know it's Cashmere because we haven't made up. Normally we fight, don't talk for a day and then I come pleading back to Cashmere. But not this time; I refuse to apologise, in fact, I refuse to be best friends with her. I walk a few more steps and turn to my locker and brace myself for the worse. I open my eyes.

"Real mature Cashmere!" I yell still looking at my locker. She's spray painted on my locker WHORE in bright red letters.

"I'm not the one who had sex in a public area!" I continue because I know she can hear me.

"STUFF YOU!" Cashmere screeches. I sigh and open my locker, grab my books , close my locker and walk away like nothing happened. But I couldn't, because I ran straight into Marvel.

"Hey, you okay?" Marvel asks pulling me into a bear hug.

"Yeah I'll get over it." I say looking at my locker and then back at him.

"Well it could be worse; it looks like the whole school doesn't care." Marvel says. He's right; no one's taken a glance at my locker and laughed at it. Then again they're use to it; normally this happens between me and Cashmere, just not as bad as this.

"Yeah you're right. You really know how to be a man of words sometimes." I say to Marvel looking straight into his green eyes. I can only imagine if we had a baby, what type of green eyes would he/she have; would they have y emerald green eyes, Marvel's bright green eyes or a mixture of both?

"Well I'm only a man of words for my friends." Marvel says. Seriously? FRIENDS?!

"Thanks Marvel, glad to know we're friends. Especially after this whole Cashmere thing." I say looking around. I'm not going to let him know that I really care for him if he thinks we're friends.

"We better book it if we're going to make it to sport." Marvel says looking down.

"No. we have home room." I object.

"But I hate home room." Marvel whines, deep Marvel has been replaced by whiny Marvel.

" Well suck it up." I poke my tongue out and walk away.

**Katniss:**

_I'm bored :[ _I write on a piece of paper and pass it to the person on my right. Instead of PE we are supposed to have health today but Ms Atla didn't show up and we have a substitute who is right now reading _Moby Dick_ while us students sit looking at the windows because we aren't allowed to say a word.

_Well I am too, but we can't talk -_- _I get the note back. I look up and Peeta shrugs.

_Well we can't talk but we can write ;)_ I pass back to Peeta. He looks up at it and smiles.

_I can't wait for the music presentation._ Peeta replies. I know what to write straight away.

_I'm not, I don't normally like singing in public. The only time I sung in public was during that dark day and that's because I was so filled up with strong emotions._ I write as quick as I can handing the note over to Peeta. He writes something, when I think he's going to hand it over he hesitates for a few seconds before writing something else. He passes it over and I really want to know what he wants to say.

_Well obviously we'll have to get you filled up with emotions before the performance._

_Hey, on Saturday no-one's going to be home and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over?_ I have to re-read he note 5 times before it process' in my mind. Is Peeta asking me on a date?

_Um, yeah sure I would love to._ I scribble back and hand it over to him. He smiles at my answer.

_Great! I'll pick you up from your house around midday._ The butterflies fly around in my stomach.

"NO PASSING NOTES!" The substitute barks and I crumple the note into the palm of my hand so she doesn't notice it. When she looks away I scribble as fast as I can asking Peeta if he wants to walk together to Foxface, Johanna, Haymitch and Vick's final race. He nods yes and I look to the door tracing the outline with my eyes. On Saturday, it looks like I have a possible date with Peeta.

**Foxface:**

The stadium is full of students from Panem High, Panem Prep and Panem Private kids. Haymitch, Johanna, Vick and I are in a room calming down but we can still see the stadium.

"Alright we can do this. This is all our last race ever for Panem High so let's win this!" Johanna says and I nod. Haymitch and Vick look confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Vick asks.

"Well we decided we're gonna move with you." I say.

"Yeah, we're your girlfriends and we don't want to let you go…" Johanna says as I shake my head from the word 'girlfriends' and onwards. Haymitch hugs Johanna and Vick strolls over to me.

"Foxface, you think you're my girlfriend?" Vick asks, I'm unsure whether he's just curious or teasing me. Fortunately for me, the loudspeaker told us to come out. Us four strolled out in a diamond (Haymitch leading, Johanna and I next and Vick at the back), Panem High cheered and shouted and we waved to our school mates (well I waved to the victors who were in the front row with posters spelling out our names).

"Welcome Panem High, Panem Private and Panem Prep. Today is the huge race between our 3 schools. It's the 4 x 100m relay's! The winners will receive huge trophy for their school and the four competitors that win will receive medals. Competitors take your positions." Finnick says over the loudspeaker and we all walk/jog over to where we need to be. I'm the 4th runner so I go to the one closest to the finishing line. The gun shoots and Vick starts off leading the 3 only by a hair, he passes it to Johanna who gains a little bit of groundwork so know there's 5 meters between her and the rest of the competitors, she passes it over to Haymitch who, I don't like saying, really sucked. When he passes it to me the other 2 are at least 10 meters ahead of me. I push through and run my hardest, closing my eyes and letting the wind rush through me. I hear the horn blow and I open my eyes and see I've passed the finish line, I quickly look around and see the other two competitors just crossing the line. I did it. I WON! WE WON! The rest of the team and Panem High run to the stadium. Haymitch, Johanna, Vick and I hug each other tightly. Johanna and Haymitch let go but Vick doesn't; instead he raises my chin up and kisses me tenderly. I've wanted this for a year, and now that I have it, it's amazing.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time girlfriend." Vick whispers playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Me too boyfriend." I say kissing him once more, this time longer than the first one.

* * *

**So I'm thinking of doing maybe 6 more chapters of this story, possibly less. Keep on reviewing.** **Oh and follow me on twitter: ChloeSkubis**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**So I know it's been over 2 months and I'm so sorry so I'll tell you the truth. I decided to give up on this story but then I read all the reviews from the previous chapter and the messages; you guys got me so inspired so I decided I will finish the story. You guys who review and message me keep the story alive so keep on reviewing and messaging me. Remember I am open to any suggestions.**

**Mega shout outs to: I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, EverlarkForever901, Idizzle22, rinarose01824, FrostyDucky, Nina08, Kiley, UnicornChloe (WHOOO CHLOE!), primjay10, CloveCato-Clato, Jabberjay, teempeeta, Stealthy, ThapolloandPercabeth4ever, Reading Dorkk and all those guest reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Annie:**

All I want to do is go home. It's not that I don't like school, I do; and it's definitely not about Finnick, because we're cool now. I think I hate school because I'm starting to get lazy. Last year, I was a straight A student, but now, I'm a B+ student; B+! I'm listening to my 00's playlist (while walking home via my regular route) when something licks my leg. I jump back and cuss when I see a white fluff ball looking up at me.

_This dog if adorable, _I think while studying the dog's features. It's definitely a she, a Poodle, brown eyes, white as snow fur, well groomed and has a light pink collar. I can tell that this dog ran away a couple hours ago or else her fur wouldn't be white as snow. I bend down to check if her name is on her collar.

"_Piper" _I whisper, running my forefinger over the cold, smooth silver with the name _Piper_ across it.  
"Come on Piper, I'll take you to my house until I can figure something out." I say picking up Piper and carrying her to my house. Thank goodness my parents are away for the week.

* * *

**Glimmer:**

"Whatever I'm doing, it isn't working!" I say in frustration to Clove, who is sitting down reading the latest issue of _Marie Claire_.

"Did you know that Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr are married?" Clove replies. I snatch the magazine away from her.

"Firstly, they've been married since 2010; secondly, this is serious," I whine while Clove is laughing, "I've sent myself flowers, chocolates, love notes and Marvel doesn't even pay attention. Trying to see if Marvel likes me is harder than the sun coming out at night. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I explain because now I know that I have Clove's full attention.

"Well that's because Marvel doesn't like girls who draw attention to themselves. He likes girls who he can start a semi-intelligent conversation with, he likes girls who are unique, he hates it when girls bitch about each other in front of him. Girls who like lots of make-up are a major turn off for him, he likes girls who aren't afraid to get sweating in front of him. Mainly he wants a girl who's true to herself. And he's a sucker for romance, he loves the cheesy lines." Clove says casually. Now I am pissed.

"Why couldn't you tell me before?" I say grabbing her on both sides and shaking her.

"Because you never asked." Clove says shrugging after I stop rattling her.

"Can you write what he likes down that way you don't have to repeat yourself?" I ask, Clove nods and heads over to my desk and starts writing. So Marvel likes girls who sweat, don't wear too much make-up and is true to herself? I get the last two but sweat? Why would he like girls when they sweat. We stink and look terrible when we sweat. That guy is a mystery.

"Clove, it's 1:00am. We should probs get some sleep." I say after a couple of hours of gossiping (hey, I've got to get out of my system for Marvel tomorrow). Clove nods and I turn the lights off.

* * *

**Annie:**

"Done; what do you think Piper?" I ask the bouncing dog, look at the (over) 200 copies of dog posters; if I do say so myself, I did a very good job. On the top of the poster says in big red letters LOST (beneath there is a picture of Piper). Under the picture it says _'Lost dog, found on the 22/12/2012. The dog is a poodle and has a pink collar. Please contact us on 555-2424 for more information'_. It's plain, but it will hopefully get people's attention. I was up at 4:00am this morning. I really want this dog to be found so they don't have to worry about it too much longer; after all it's nearly Christmas.

"Come on Piper, we're going for a walk." I say fixing a newly bought leech on Piper before opening the door. I put up a poster anywhere I can; a pole, cars parked on the street, chairs, signs, mailboxes etc. You name it, I put a poster there; some people could say I'm paranoid but I prefer the term thorough. When I get back to my house I quickly grab my bag, make sure all the doors are locked, fix up Piper's food and water and leave the house where Finnick is conveniently waiting for me.

"How did you know I needed a ride?" I ask while Finnick twirls his keys with his forefinger.

"Well normally you're at school by 8, and when you weren't I got worried, so I drove over here." Finnick said casually.

"Wait what's the time?" I ask Finnick sharply.

"9:15." Finnick replies.

"Well damn, we're 15 minutes late!" I say hopping into the car. Apparently Finnick wasn't as panicked as I was as he took his time hopping into the car and starting the engine.

"So what held you up anyway Annie?" Finnick asked me.

"I was putting posters up around town." I said and Finnick chuckled but this wasn't his usual chuckle, this one sounded forced.

"What's wrong Finnick?" I asked as we pulled up at school.

"I lost something yesterday." Finnick said as we both hop out of the car.

"I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." I say to him as we walk to the gym.

"Thanks." Finnick said softly. I don't know if that was for me to hear or not, but I definitely did.

* * *

**Glimmer:**

"Odair, Cresta, late?" Atla says. Uh-oh.

"Annie was helping me with family troubles." Finnick says. Finnick is having family troubles? _I need to talk to Annie about…_

_No! _Another voice at the back of my head shouts. _No gossiping in front of Marvel remember?_

_But I don't have to talk about it in front of him._

_No, no gossiping!_

The two voices go back and forth in my head until another voice interrupts my thought.

"GLIMMER?"

"WHAT?!" I scream turning around where Marvel is standing behind me with a bemused expression. Well shit.

"I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes." Marvel says cautiously.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I say embarrassed. That wasn't a good way to start off the day with Marvel.

"It's all good, we're just supposed to practice passing the ball." Marvel points to the basketball court where some have already assembled and are passing. Well here's my chance to get sweaty.

"Oh ok." I say pushing myself up and leading Marvel and I to a spot on the court where no-one is near us. I grab the ball, bounce it a couple of times and pass it to Marvel with a little bit of force.

"Nice pass." Marvel says, a half smile lurking. Damn his beautiful hazel eyes which are shining diamonds at the moment.

"I try." I say quietly catching the ball while my eyes wander to where Cashmere and Gloss are. They have no ball; instead, Gloss is giving Cashmere piggy back and Cashmere is squealing with glee.

"They make me sick." I mutter passing the ball to Marvel with who knows how much force. I would love nothing more than Marvel to do that for me.

"Why do they make you sick?" Marvel asks looking at the pair. I didn't think to speak loud enough for him to hear me. I need to clean this up, fast.

"Because I want a relationship that they have," I say truthfully refusing to meet Marvel's eyes, so I look at Cashmere and Gloss. "I want someone to give me piggy back rides, picnics in parks, PDA, flowers, cheesy lines. I just want someone to care about me." I say sighing still refusing to meet Marvel's eyes, which I'm sure, are looking at me.

"I didn't know you were that romantic," Marvel says and I look down at my feet; after a couple of seconds I see another pair a feet close to mine. "I care about you." Marvel whispers in my ear sending pleasant chills down my spine.

"Yeah but you care for me as a friend only. I just want a relationship that wasn't like the one I had with Pete with last year." I say walking out of the gym (I do a lot of walking out on people. I decide to wait around for a couple of minutes. If he like me the way I want him to, he'll come running after me.

He never did.

* * *

**Annie:**

"Hello?" I ask.

"Yes I want to talk to you about the lost dog." The receiver says. Another one calling about the dog, so many people have called, all not the owners.

"Well if you are the _real_ owner than you can tell me the dog's name." I say asking the same question as I have to other's ringing previously.

"Un Fluffy?" the receiver asks hopefully. Another fluffy; so far I've heard Fluffy, Snowy, Spotty, Dog, Bella, Pup and the most bizarre one: Consuela.

"Goodbye." I say hanging up the phone.

"Geez Piper, everyone seems to want you but they're not the right people." I say stroking Piper's fur while she chews on a bone I bought her this morning on my walk. I decide to watch _Panem's Next Top Model_ on my T.V to pass time, my parents should be coming home tomorrow, after all it will be Christmas. After watching 2 episodes of _Panem's Next Top Model _the phone rings again.

"Hello?" I ask, tiredly. It's getting on my nerves, the amount of people who pretend they're Piper's owners.

"Hi, do you have my doggy?" the receiver asks. Unlike these calls, this one makes me interested; because, it's a little girl who's talking on the phone.

"I may have your doggy. Can you tell me the doggy's name?" I ask hopefully.

"Piper." The little girl says, as soon as the girl says it, Piper comes running to the phone and starts barking like mad.

"Yes, when do you want to pick up Piper?" I ask the little girl on the receiver.

"Can my big brother pick her up this afternoon?" She asks.

"Of course he can." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster. I tell her the address.

"Thank you miss." The little girl says.

"Thank you." I say and I hear the little girl giggle before hanging up.

"Well Piper, it looks like you'll be with your real family for Christmas." I say and she jumps up and down barking. Boy that's getting old.

* * *

**Glimmer:**

"I'm coming." I say to the person who continually rings my doorbell like they are in a rush.

"Can I come in?" Marvel asks.

"Um yeah." I say leaving room for Marvel come in. When he does, I close the door behind me and lead the way to the living room.

"Where's your parents?" Marvel asks.

"They're still at work." I reply staring at the T.V. I'm still hurt because he didn't come after me after I walked out of gym.

"I just wanted to check you were okay after you walked out of gym." Marvel says my chin in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Yeah well I can take care of myself." I say, Marvel sensing my annoyance kisses my temple and then walks away.

_Flashback:_

"_Pete!" I scream as my boyfriend looks behind him and sees my soon to be tear stricken faced._

"_Oh hey Glimmer." Pete says casually. How can he be so casual._

"_What are you doing with Sandra?" I ask looking around Pete, at the girl who has her arms wrapped protectively around Pete's waist._

"_Well it isn't what you think it is." Pete says._

"_It looks like you were making out not with your girlfriend, but with someone else." I say, by now everyone who's passing by is watching._

"_Well then it's exactly what it looks like." Pete says as Sandra is putting kisses on his neck._

"_So you cheated on me?" I ask._

"_No, I was hang out with another girl casually." Pete replies._

"_So you cheated on me." I say grimly._

"_Well that sounds so negative; but yes." Pete says going back to making out with Sandra. Before he can see me cry I run out, I get to my secret hiding spot and cry._

"_Glimmer?" someone asks me. Shoot._

"_Huh?" I ask the boy next to me._

"_Sorry about Pete." The boy says, his hand resting on my knee._

"_I can't believe that my first boyfriend cheated on me." I say my head resting on his shoulder._

"_Obviously he wasn't the right guy for you." The boy pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, the right guy is waiting for you somewhere." The boy continues._

"_Thanks." I said looking into the boy's beautiful eyes. I love the colour of his eyes; hazel._

"_Don't mention it." The boy says sliding my glasses up so I could see properly before leaving me at peace._

_End of Flashback._

Even a year ago he was the only guy who actually cared about me. He remembered my glasses, my ill-fitting tops and my jeans 2 sizes too big. Only Marvel really cared.

* * *

**Annie:**

"Piper you'll be going home soon." I say trying to hide my sadness while Piper is barking again. I'll miss her, even though she's only been with me for not even 2 days. "I hope you liked your stay here." I say. The doorbell rings and I go to open the door. No-one would've been more surprised than I am.

"Can I come in?" Finnick asks me.

"Yeah yeah sure." I say leading Finnick to Piper. "Well there's Piper." I say fixing the leech and handing the leech over to Finnick. Finnick grabs the leech and puts it back where I had it before, and turns back to me.

"So parents doing last minute shopping?" Finnick says.

"Nah they're in Rome." I say to Finnick. "The decorations are for a party tonight, which by the way, you haven't RSVP'd." I say.

"I never go an invite and when are your parents coming back?" Finnick asks me.

"Yes you did, I ask Peeta to give you your invitation; they're coming back tomorrow." I reply fixing the bauble which fell off the tree.

"No-one should be alone on Christmas." Finnick says softly.

"I'll manage." I shrug. It's not like I will be alone all of Christmas day, only for half of it…

"Well I'll stay after the party." Finnick says.

"No you won't; you have your own family." I argue.

"Look I'll talk to Mum about it." Finnick says walking over to Piper, grabbing the leech and heading towards the door. "See you tonight." Finnick says.

"Ok. Bye Piper." I reply closing the door behind him. If Finnick thinks that I'll let him miss Christmas with his family tomorrow; he's nuts.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter would have been very hard to bear with me because it was all over 3 days. I know I left out Annie and Finnick reconciling and Glimmer's attempts to win Marvel but I have my reasons.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Keep Reviewing**

**Until Next Time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I'm sorry I know I promised I would update quickly but sorry to disappoint. Here's chapter 21. I'm thinking of mabye doing 5-10 more chapters.**

**Massive thanks too: FrostyDucky, Clove-Plays-Clarinet, HerWords, I a mHylla daughter of Bellona, Occ3, Taylor Schulte - which I put in something for you in this chapter ;) and you awesome guest reviewers.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**Madge:**

"Hey guys, now this is a non-alcohol party, except for spirits, so if anyway appears to be hammered let me know. Have a great time and you can leave whenever, but if you see anyone hanging around after 11, send them out of the door." Annie says to me and Gale, Gale nods and I check my watch, its 6 so everyone who isn't a Victor has 5 hours of party. Gale and I walk in further in Annie's house and I look around to see who else is here. Everyone who is everyone in Panem High is basically here. There are the seniors, the cheerleaders, the footballer, the popular juniors and no-one else. Immediately, I can tell something's off; there's no insanely high pitch, false laughter.

"Hey is it just me, or is there no Delly?" I ask Gale who seems to have had the same thought I did.

"No; hallelujah." Gale replies and I laugh. Annie is smarter than I give her credit for.

"Let's go socialise." I say grabbing his hand attempting to pull him along, but he was too strong for me and pulled me back.

"Do we have to?" Gale whined reminding me of when I always wanted to play hide and seek when we were 4.

"Yes we must." But I always won. And that hasn't changed.

**Clove:**

"So where's mystery girl?" I ask. For the past couple of weeks I've been helping Cato on his practice dates for this month's girl of his dreams and he still hasn't revealed anything about her. Cato's cheeks suddenly turn a rose pink and he searches the crowd and refuses to answer.

"Okay, how about we play 20 questions." I say. Cato's head suddenly snaps to my direction.

"Deal; but yes or no question only." He says smirking.

"But you have to answer truthfully." I warn him. I won't put up with him lying to me about this mystery girl. I just want to know who she is, is that too much to ask?

"I swear to answer truthfully and only truthfully." Cato said his right hand over his heart.

"Okay; first question, does she go to Panem High?" I ask. 19 to go.

"Yes." Cato says as we walk over to a couch.

"Second question, do I know her?" I ask again.

"Yes." He replies.

"Is she a sophomore?" I ask, I know that she either has to be a sophomore or a junior because he doesn't like girls who are at least 1 year younger than him or 6 months older than him. He's a picky one.

"No." Cato says as we plop slowly sit down on the couch.

"So, she's a junior?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Is it Delly?" I ask disgustingly.

"No." Cato laughs. Thank goodness.

**Katniss:**

"So then I was like, dude, stop hogging the ball. And then he like, started to pass it around and now we will like totally start winning soccer matches." Drew says and everyone either starts laughing or high fiving Drew. Peeta meets his eyes with mine and together, we both roll them in synchronisation. Peeta and I had a deal, if I coped for 2 hours with his friends, then he owes me an ice-cream to the Hob. Even though this is the most boring thing in the world, I refuse to lose. I check my watch and groan. 15 minutes to go.

"Okay guys. We're going to go somewhere more private, bye." Peeta says his arm wrapping around my back. Thy guys whistle and I wink as we walk away. We get to the kitchen (which isn't as crowded) and stay here.

"Congratulations Katniss, you survived 2 hours with my friends." Peeta says jokingly.

"But I still have 15 minutes to go." I whine. Even though his friends as boring as hell, I want to win fair and square.

"We'll put in the 15 minutes later." Peeta replies.

"Your friends use the word 'like' too much." I complain.

"Ah Katniss, you always find some way to criticize someone." Peeta says changing the topic. Okay, now I'm offended.

"I do not." I protest.

"Yes you do." Peeta says poking his tongue out. Yep, he's real mature he is.

"Nuh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

"Okaym maybe I do." I reply my hands crossed over my chest. Peeta walks behind me and brushes my hair over one side.

"But we love you anyways." I Peeta whispers into my neck. I can't help but giggle because it tickles.

"Let's dance." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

**Clove:**

I've asked Cato 17 question about this mystery girl and still don't know who this damn girl is. Every time I think it's someone I ask him and he says no.

"Is she a blondie?" I ask.

"No. She's a brunette." Cato says.

"Am I good friends with her?" I ask, I might as well ask the most stupid questions.

"Yes." Cato replies.

"Is she prettier than me?" I ask. Oh well, might as well get something out of the last question.

"No one can is prettier than you." Cato replies. He gets up and leaves me sitting on the couch dumbstruck. RUDE!

"Hey, what's up?" Taylor asks me sitting down beside me grabbing a coke.

"I, can't figure out who Cato likes." I reply as confused as ever. "I can always tell who he likes." I continue.

"Really Clove, it's pretty obvious." Taylor says snickering.

"Well, who is it?" I ask, I'm so desperate to know.

"You can figure this one out on your own." Taylor says patting my head and leaving. Once again, someone left me feeling dumbstruck.

**Madge:**

I think I'm drunk. Everyone is blurry, every object is the colour yellow and every beverage I have tastes like pink. PINK! I mean how does pink taste?! I stumble around doing who knows what until I bump into someone.

"Madge, are you okay?" someone says.

"Hehe, you're blue." I say. Their hair is blue, their eyes are blue, their skin is blue and their clothes are blue.

"You're drunk." They say sighing. I know that sigh, that's Gale's sigh.

"No, I'm wasted." I say and everything starts spinning. I think it's because I'm turning around and I can feel my arms going spastic on me. It's like I have no control over my body.

"Come on." Gale says grabbing my hand and walking me into a spare room. He motions for me to sit down on the bed and leaves. I try to walk to the bed but I stumble and end up face first slamming into the bed. I hear a pair of footsteps come into the rooms and run over to me and pull me up. Gale positions me into a sitting position with my back straight.

"You're in no state to go back to your house, what will your Dad think?" Gale says his hand going through his hair. Man that's so hot.

"Wanna hear a secret?" I say slurring into Gale's ear. I think , as disgusting as it is, I spat in his ear which would make sense as to why he shivered.

"Why not." Gale replies scooting further away from me.

"Annie likes Finnick again." I don't have any control over my mouth.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Gale says sarcastically.

"Wanna hear another secret?" I ask again.

"Is it going to be one that was as obvious as the last one?" Gale asks.

"Nope." I reply.

"Alighty then." Gale says and I lean in so our foreheads are touching.

"I have a major crush on you." And then I black out.

* * *

**I'm sorry I left a cliff hanger between the Gale and Madge scenario. And sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking. **

**Also I'm thinking off doing a spin-off of one of these pairings so review or message me which pairing you would like me to do a spin off of so I can satart planning :D**

**But keep on reviewing all please if you want this story to continue.**

**Until Next Time (which I hope is soon)!**

**- NormalGirl123**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter of Panem High.**

**My reaction to 400 reviews: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! Thank you so much everyone for getting me to 400 reviews. If you could get me to 500 before the story ends it would mean the world to me, it only takes a couple of seconds to review so please review everyone and help make my dreams come true and reach 500!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has stuck through with this story. It always put a smile on my face when I see those stats on how many people ready it and where there location is. I mean I never thought I would get people reading my story from Venezuela, Norway and all other exotic countires so thank you so much everyone for reading.**

**Warning: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 21, GO READ IT RIGHT AWAY! THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE MORE SENSE WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 22!**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**Gale:**

"_I have a major crush on you."_

Did I hear right? Did Madge, the girl I've grown up with for years and have the hots for, say she had a crush on me. It was probably just drunk Madge talking. But she was right about Annie liking Finnick again (even though Annie doesn't know it yet). Before I could ask her more about it she had passed out.

Oh well, it'll just have to wait until tomorrow, which will be Christmas.

Shit.

**Annie:**

"People are pigs." I say disgusted, picking up what I think is a smelly sock stuffed with- well you don't want to know what.

"You guys don't have to help." I continue even though I hope they still help. I can't clean this up all by myself and still keep a strong stomach.

"We know, but we're your friends, when one has a mess , we all clean up." Cato says taking the sock I was holding and dumping it into the designated rubbish bag.

"Was it just me, or did anyone else detect that Foxface, Johanna, Haymitch and Vick weren't here?" Rue says carrying an empty beer bottle to another designated rubbish bag labelled 'Alcohol Cans'.

"There packing. They're leaving in 5 days remember." Thresh replies quickly kissing Rue's hand before going to one of the rubbish bins. I'm now really worried about Thresh's health if he just kissed a germ infested hand.

"Yeah, we still know what we're going to do for them right?" Glimmer says.

"Right." We all chorus back. We stay silent for the rest of the hour picking up the mess left from the party until I break the silence.

"There's no way I'm throwing another one of these in my house ever again." I mutter but of course everyone heard it.

"Well this was a hardcore party, there not normally like this Annie. But it's ok, we can have the parties at my place." Finnick laughs and we laugh with him.

"No offense Annie but what did you expect? You put a couple of hundred 16-18 year old kids in your house filled with alcohol on Christmas Eve. Obviously kids will want to party." Cashmere says passing a bottle to Glimmer. Glimmer raises her eyebrows and Cashmere grabs the bottle back and puts it into the rubbish bag herself.

"Yeah; did you see Madge when she was drunk." Gloss says laughing,

"She's been drunk before." Marvel says frowning.

"Yes, but not this drunk before. She was doing these weird sexy dance moves and told everyone that the drinks taste like pink." Gloss replies laughing hardly. As soon as he says sexy, he earns a glare from Cashmere, which he couldn't see as he was doubled over laughing.

"With all people who were drunk issues beside, you might be able to realise the house is finally back to its pristine environment." Katniss says. We all look up and it's true; the house is clean again.

"Alrighty then; let's watch a movie in the movie room!" Clove says with everyone nodding. My house isn't as big as Katniss' but we have enough rooms which is why my parents decided to have a movie room.

"Ok, go in and I'll pick a movie." I say as everyone leaves except Finnick; who took my hint to say when I locked eyes with him a couple of seconds ago and jerking my head up.

"Help me find a movie that's Christmassy and everyone will love." I plead leading him to the cabinet. My eyes quickly scroll over the movies and I get worried, I can't find a movie that is Christmassy and everyone will agree on.

"Hey I found something." Finnick exclaims showing me the DVD.

"I didn't know we had _Love Actually_." I say looking down at the cover of the DVD.

"Why don't you like the movie?" Finnick asked curiously.

"No I love it but I just never knew we had it or else I wouldn't have to had watch on the internet a thousand times." I say rolling my eyes. I look at him and he looks at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Finnick says clearing his throat and standing up. I follow his suit and we go to the movie room.

_Damn him for ruining the moment._ I think to myself.

**Prim:**

_Colin: I've just worked out why I can't find true love._

_Tony: Why is that?_

_Colin: English girls. They're stuck up, you see. And I am primarily attractive to girls, you know, who are cooler, game for a laugh. Like American girls. So I should just go to America! I'd get a girlfriend there instantly. What do you think?_

_Tony: I think it's crap, Colin._

_Colin: That's where you're wrong. American girls would dig me with my cute British accent. _

_Tony: You don't have a cute British accent._

_Colin: Yes, I do! I'm going to America._

_Tony: Colin, you're a lonely, ugly arsehole. Accept it._

_Colin: Never. I am Colin, God of Sex. I'm just on the wrong continent, that's all._

"Haha that's like you Finnick!" Annie says. We all started rolling on the floor laughing our heads off, including Finnick. At the end of the movie Annie turned the lights on and we started applauding.

"_Love Actually_ is a classic." Peeta says with tears in his eyes and we all stare at him in disbelief.

"What? Even though I'm a guy, I'm not allowed to like a movie?" Peeta continues and we still stare at him.

"Normally guys don't cry in movies." Clove says and Peeta glares at her.

"Well I think it's adorable." Katniss says kissing his cheek, confusing us all.

"Well we've gotta go. See you guys later. Merry Chirstmas." Rory says grabbing my hand and leading me out.

"Bye. Merry Chirstmas." They chorus back.

Rory opens the passenger door for me (being the gentlemen he is) and I jump in. He closes the door behind me and jumps into his seat. He starts up the car and we're off. After a few minutes of driving I notice something weird, instead of Rory turning right which would lead into my street after 2 minutes, he turns left and we drive further away from my house. I don't say anything though. After another 10 minutes of weird turns and swerves we finally stop at a motel?

"Rory, why are we here?" I ask as Rory gets out of the car.

"You'll see." He says grinning extending his hand out to me. I take it and we walk inside and walk over to a man sitting at a desk staring blankly at the computer.

"Um I booked a room under Rory for a night." Rory says to the man behind the desk. Why did Rory book a room for the night, is he through a rough spot with his parents.

"Oh, um let me see. Yes, Rory H, number 2B." The man behind the desk says. He gives Rory a wink before he stares at his computer again. Why did he wink at Rory? Before I had time to answer myself, Rory was tugging at my head. Dreamily, I followed him until I heard a door shut behind me. I snapped back into reality and looked around the room. The first word that came to mind to describe the word was… plain. Brown wall paper, brown tiles, a dusty bed and couch, an old T.V, an oven and a microwave; and in the other room, a toilet, a sink and a shower. It was small and definitely not cosy. Rory sat on the bed and motioned for me to come join. I hesitated and decided to go against my gut feeling and sat down beside him. We just stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes until Rory lunges over and attacks my lips. I kiss back eagerly until he lies me down on the bed. I don't say anything even though I'm uncomfortable. But then he starts trying to take off my shirt.

_Hang on._

"Rory, what are you doing?" I ask him breaking the kiss.

"What do you think?" Rory says obviously annoyed and starts pressing kisses on my neck, still fumbling with my shirt.

"I'm not having sex with you Rory!" I cry out loud but Rory ignores me.

"We've only been dating for 2 months." I continue, he finally stops kissing me and stands up and looks out the tiny window.

"Well then why did you come in?" Rory asks me.

"I didn't think you brought me here to have sex. I want to wait; I believe in marriage before sex." I explain.

"But I want you Prim, I don't want to wait." Rory says exasperatedly.

"Well if you really like me, you'll accept my decision." I say. Rory stays still observing whatever he's observing that's outside. After a few minutes, he nods.

"Come on, I'll take you home then." He says leaving the room and leaving the door opened for me. The car ride will definitely be awkward.

* * *

**So I tried to keep Prim still innocent and vulnerable. And Annie is starting to get her feelings for Finnick back.**

******Over the next few chapters, things will start moving quickly. Just to warn you all.**

******Until Next Time!**

******- Normal Girl123**

******xoxo**


End file.
